


Cat Behavior

by Curlytomato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Smexy, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cat!levi, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlytomato/pseuds/Curlytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am really happy about this :3 It will be a series of overall 8 parts (exept if I make any sequels) and this is part 1.<br/>It is a Cat!Levi story, but I want him to be as Levi-like as possible.  I wanted to write something like this for a few days now. This will be updated about every 2 - 4 days, we'll see. </p><p>Please tell me what you think <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue {1}

**Author's Note:**

> I am really happy about this :3 It will be a series of overall 8 parts (exept if I make any sequels) and this is part 1.  
> It is a Cat!Levi story, but I want him to be as Levi-like as possible. I wanted to write something like this for a few days now. This will be updated about every 2 - 4 days, we'll see. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think <3

Contains: Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH)

Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters.

 

Being in the military was hard. But being in a leading position was even harder. You were a squad leader as well. Since you were young you had always dreamt of being in the survey corps and you loved every minute of it, even if it was hard from time to time.  
You were quite young to be in a higher position, but Erwin had trusted you, probably because you were one of the stronger soldiers with a brain and heart. As a squad leader you spent a lot of time with your team and also the other squad leaders. This was a huge plus for you, since it meant you could talk with your good friend Hanji a lot. And of course, you were around the Captain a lot as well. 

You liked him, he was always really calm and collected quite the opposite of Hanji. His good looks definitively didn't help your growing attraction towards him. You had always respected him as a superior when you were a regular soldier, but after your promotion you grew a little closer to him. He seemed to tolerate your existence more than he did with other people and he would often request you to bring his tea, or sometimes when he worked late again, his dinner as well.  
After all you were a kind person and he probably just appreciated that you could manage dealing with his seemingly cold personality. 

Finally, after working for almost three hours straight on your paperwork you were finished. You decided you deserved a little rest so you laid down your jacked and unbuttoned the first few buttons of your shirt. You put your feet up on the table, smiling at the thought of the time you did that in Levis presence. He looked like he had just seen a ghost and then made you clean your shoes and table with bleach and a bunch of different brushes. A knock on the door of your office pulled you out of your little day dream.

“Squad Leader (F/N)? This is Christa here. Squad Leader Hanji told me to get you. It is an emergency!” a tiny and rather shaky voice spoke.

“I will be there in a minute, Christa” you said and stud up. “Emergency” was Hanjis code word for (how Hanji had said it) “Oh mah god, I am so bored and I want to talk to you. And if you don't come here quickly, I am going to tell shorty about your crush. Yeah, I know, I am evil.”  
A sigh escaped your lips and you went out to visit Hanji in her office. You strolled through the corridors and looked out of the windows. It was a nice day today, warm and sunny, but not to hot and you could see the newbies training outside. They could need some supervision, you mentally wrote down. The recruits looked more like lost puppies than soldiers. 

“Yeah, they're real shit this year” a cold voice next to you said. You turned to see who you expected to see – Levi. You smiled and answered:

“What can we do? The Corps need more people. I'd give them a little more time. They'll be just fine soon.” 

“Just fine as titan bait maybe. But enough of that, where are you going? Don't you have any paperwork to do?” 

“I've already finished mine. Hanji called me into her office.”

“I see. And the reason for you informal attire (F/N)?” You realized what he meant as you looked down. Your shirt was still opened quite low and you were not wearing your jacket or your 3dmg straps. 

“Ah, sorry. Sir” you muttered and buttoned your shirt up again. “I was just trying to relax a little bit, earlier and forgot about it.”

“Tch. You know you are the same rank as me now. No 'sir', just Levi.” he said.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry, it's just a habit.”

“I wonder what Hanji wants from us, do you know anything?”

“Us, sir?”

“Yes, she called me into her office as well. Do you know what she is up to?”

“Not at all, sir-ah-Levi”

He 'Tch'-ed once more and remained silent for the rest of the walk. 

When you reached Hanjis office you knocked and waited a few seconds until a very happy Hanji opened the door just a bit and looked through the crack.  
“You're here! Both of you! Finally, it took you long enough!”

“You called me not even five minutes ago, shitty glasses” Levi said, with annoyance in his voice.

“That's not the point, strawberry shortcake! Come in!”

Both you and Levi stepped into her office. It was more life a laboratory after all. You looked around and saw several weird looking glass devices and some boiling fluids in a pot. There even were a couple really strange fluids in bottles as well. You subconsciously pressed your lips together and decided to never ever eat or drink something that was made by Hanji.

Hanji guided you to a corner with a sofa and a small table in the middle. After Levi and you sat down, she went to 'go get something'. 

“I have a really bad feeling about this, now. Better not eat nor drink anything here...” you said quietly. 

“I'm impressed by your brain skills, (F/N).” Levi said ironically. 

“HERE IT IS!” Hanji came back screaming and holding a large box in her hand. “THIS IS WHAT I CALL... uhm well, I don't have a name for it yet... It is a device to heal your wounds faster! You stick your hurt limp into it and it gets all warm and then it'll heal in the next 24 hours! I made it using the titan boys........ --- nothing, I better not say that. YOU” she pointed to Levi “will try it out first! I saw you had a small scratch on your leg this morning, so we have the perfect circumstances to try it out!” 

You were shocked, did Hanji actually come up with something useful this time? 

“Hey, but then why am I here Hanji?” you asked, feeling a little bit left out.

“Easy, I want to monitor the process the full 24 hours, but I can't do that, since I have responsibility’s! So you will stick to Levi and document any changes!”

Her smile was bigger than her face by now. 24 huh? Couldn't be so bad after all. 

“And why – fucking four eyes – do you think I'll to this?” an annoyed voice spoke up.

“Well, you like (F/N) more than me, so you wont mind her around you and also that would give you an opportunity to -”

“I DID NOT MEAN THAT PART.” the raven haired male interrupted whatever she was going to say “Her being around isn't too bad, but who says I'm willing to stick my leg in that thing?” 

“Erwin did.” Hanji giggled “I asked him and he said you would absolutely love to give me that favor” 

“What the fuck? Why? There is no way I am going to do that!”

“After my explanation he said it may comfort you a little to be around someone else for a longer time and he also granted you a month off if anything happens with the device!” 

“So that's what it's about huh?” Levi muttered “Hmpf, okay. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Just stick your leg into the opening here and wait for 15 minutes. By the way you have not seen Natit around have you?”

“No, I have not seen that cat of yours around lately.” you replied, still fascinated by the fact that Levi agreed to this. 

“Does this have any side effects?” said man asked.

“Not that I know of. It uses the genetic material in your wounds and recreates it so your wound closes and heals.”

Levi had taken of his pants off by now, revealing black and white boxer shorts underneath. He sat down in front of you and slowly inserted his leg into the weird looking box. He only had two small scratch like wounds on his leg and they already seemed to be healing quite well on their own. You were kind of really revealed by that. 

The device seemed like an ordinary wooden box, but there was a round cut out at the top, which was surrounded by cloth, in order to hold in steam or something you thought.  
Finally, the mans leg was inside the box. He wiggled it a little bit around, trying to make it more comfortable.

“FUCKING HELL!” he swore and crouched down. “I THINK I FOUND YOUR FUCKING DUMB ASS CAT HANJI” he screamed at her and pulled the small grey cat out of the box, but left his leg inside.

“Oh no, my little baby kittie cat!” The woman hugged the cat and petted it. “The bad shorty doesn't mean it! You're a good kittie cat. Yes, yes, you are ~” her voiced got a lot higher while talking to the animal. 

“Well, I didn't scratch her, now did I?” Levi said, pissed. 

“You probably stepped on my baby in there, Levi! That's not nice. Now you got to to this for me more than ever!” 

“My foot is already inside of that thing, what more am I supposed to do, glasses?” he groaned, visibly annoyed.

“You are going to be nice to (F/N), she is going to be around you for at least a whole day, so be a little friendlier” 

“I am always friendly.” Levi said in a quiet manner. 

Both you and Hanji started laughing like crazy. After you calmed down a bit you looked at Levi and caught him gazing at you with a look in his eyes you couldn't quite interpreted. 

“The time is up Levi, you can go now. Don't forget to take (F/N) with you!.” Hanji giggled and pushed the two of you out of her office. 

“Let's just do this” the male said “Don't annoy me and we will be fine. I have paperwork to do, so you can read or do something quiet.”

“Yes, sir-ah-Levi. You won't even notice my existence!” 

“I highly doubt that” he replied smirking a little bit. 

After you found a seat in his office, he started doing his paperwork, while you went on to read you favorite book. You had also got a notebook and a pen, so you could write down any changes. 

“Uhm, Levi” you spoke up after an hour or so “Do you feel anything happening? Any changes, pain etc.?” 

“Nothing except a fucking headache. “ he grumbled

“Where exactly does your head hurt? The front, the back...” you said, writing down what he has already told you.

“It's freaking weird. It hurts on two points, on top of my head, like right here” he pointed to a place above his ear. 

“Hm, strange. Tell me if anything changes”

He muttered something you didn't hear, but since it was most likely irrelevant you pretended you didn't notice. 

“It is dinner time already anyways, let's go” you said, smiling at him once again. He really seemed to be in a bad mood today. Levi started to stand up and immediately pressed a hand on his coccyx. 

“Pain there too, Levi? Is it bad? Should I bring dinner here?” you asked, concerned as always. 

“That would be nice. Whatever that fucking glasses woman did, it certainly brings more pain than it takes. My leg hasn't changed at all.”

“I'll get us dinner and we'll just eat here.” you said and went out of the door. 

Shortly after you returned with two plates of food and found Levi sleeping in his chair.  
He was cute when he was relaxed and you decided not to wake him and instead just ate your food and left Levi's standing on the coffee table in case he woke up. 

After a few more minutes you got tired as well and went to the couch to sleep on it. It was more comfortable than you thought. But Levi was probably really uncomfortable in his chair. Carrying him to his bed was out of the question though. First of all he was probably to heavy and second he was a light sleeper, so he would wake up and that would be a really awkward moment, right?

You slept quiet good and awoke shorty before the sun rose. You looked over to the still sleeping Levi and almost shrieked. 

Black and grey cat ears, on the points where his head had hurt yesterday. How the hell did that happen? Oh wait, right, Hanji happened. The woman would be dead when Levi would get hold of her. 

Silently you got up and walked to Levis side so you could check if anything had happened on this tailbone, where he also was in pain the day before.  
And just like you thought, there was a rather cute looking black tail sticking out of the top of his trousers. It was weird as fuck, but also really adorable. 

“Oi, enough staring already. What are you even looking at? Is my butt that nice?” 

You were surprised and took a step back. How long was he even awake?

“Ahem, not to say your butt isn't nice, sir, but I was actually staring at your... tail? And your ears?” you stuttered

“My what?” His hand grabbed around and touched his tail. “What the fuck?”  
He grabbed his car ears and pulled at them. “Hanji is so going to pay for this shit” 

Before he could leave his office you grabbed his sleeve. 

“Don't! Do you really want everybody to see you like this? I can go get her!” 

“Fuck, almost forgot I am a fucking cat-person. Yes, go get her. But I want her alive!” he glared dangerously.

You didn't tell Hanji what exactly was up and just dragged her to Levis office as quickly as possible. When you reached it, you threw her in front of Levi and stood behind her. 

“Explain this. Now.” Levi said, calmer than you expected.

“Whaaaaa ~ You've cat ears and a tail? I don't know how – Oh wait – I DO know how this happened. Natit scratched you inside of the device – by the way I call it the Hanji-o-meter now – and her DNA got inside of the wound, so it mixed with yours. It's as easy as that!”

“And” he got closer to Hanji “How. The. Fuck. Is. This. Going. Away.” 

“Time probably, your body will get rid of the different DNA in about a week or two. Erwin said you have a whole month off, so that's going to be okay, right Levi?”

“I fucking hate you. You mean I can't leave my office for up to two weeks?”

“Sorry. But you should let (F/N) keep you company, in case anything else happens. Okay. Byyyye byyyee” she said storming out of the office. 

“That fucking woman. You will have to keep me entertained (F/N). Two weeks in this office will be fucking terrible. At least my bedroom is connected.” 

“I will try to keep you good company, Levi.” you smiled at him again and he looked confused.

“Why are you smiling at me?” he asked “Whats so funny?”

“Nothing is funny. It's just that you're really cute like this.” you giggled. 

“...cute? Hanji isn't the only one who lost her mind then.” 

Speaking of the devil, Hanji barked into the office again, only to throw a book at you and leave.  
Luckily you caught the book before it could hit you and you red its title.

“CAT BEHAVIOR – All you need to know about your little one”

You giggled a bit and red the note that the scientist had attached to it. 

“Dear (F/N), since our little kittie might also show significant changes in his behavior, I will lend you this book, which I bought when I got Natit. Read through the chapters carefully! Especially the last one!!!! ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) “ 

“What is this?” Levi asked from his desk.

“A book about cats sir, Hanji says your behavior will change as well for those two weeks and I should read it.”

“You should. I don't want anything bad happening to you just because of this bullshit” he grumbled and you smiled slightly. I was cute how he cared for those around him. 

You sat down on the sofa and began reading the index.

 

Cat behavior

1\. Sociability  
2\. Communication  
3\. Grooming  
4\. Fighting  
5\. Hunting and feeding  
6\. Play  
7\. Reproduction ;) <3 ;) <3 <3 ;) ;) 

Behind the last chapter, there were several winky faces and heart drawn by Hanji.  
You kind of looked forward to the next few days, after all it only meant more time with Levi. A cat-like version Levi.


	2. Sociability {2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. Information about cats as well as some text parts (from the book Reader is reading) are from Wikipedia.

 

You sighed and sat down on a chair in front of Levis desk. You looked at the book again and noticed that the cat on the front looked quite similar to Natit, Hanjis kitten. Levi was doing his paperwork again and you smiled as you looked at him. His cat ears were twitching at every little sound and his tail was moving around a lot as well.

 

“Can you like control it?” you asked, curiously

 

“What?” he said, looking up.

 

“Your tail, can you move it on your own or is it like a reflex?”

 

“If I could control it, I would make it stop twitching. It's fucking uncomfortable. Same with the ears:” and he began writing what looked like a report again.

 

He was really devoted to his work, even in a situation like this he made sure to finish everything.

 

You opened the book again and decided to read the first chapter.

 

 

**1\. Sociability**

 

_**Wildcats are solitary, but their domesticated relatives behavior is much more variable and ranges from wildly dispersed individuals to feral cat colonies. Within groups, there is usually one cat which is dominant over the others.** _

 

'Levi would definitely be said dominant cat, you thought and looked at him. Although he seemed peaceful now you once saw him punish a soldier for not cleaning their shoes and that wasn't peaceful at all.' You shrugged slightly at the memory and went on reading.

 

_**In a cat colony, every single cat has their own territory. These vary in sizes, but sexually active males tend to have larger Territory and those may overlap with several female territories.** _

 

'Territory, hu? He wasn't allowed or actually able to leave his office so that could end badly. Maybe he could show aggression or something as a result? You thought about this for a moment and decided that you would not want to experience that. Sexually active males? You wondered weather the captain was sexually active or not. What did the author even mean? That the male cat was able to reproduce or that he actually did so from time to time? Again, your mind drifted of the book and you thought about all the females he could have possible had intercourse with in the last few years.

 

Hanji, maybe? No that wasn't even an option.

 

Petra? Well, she liked him, but he always seemed to ignore her obvious flirting.

 

Mikasa? No, she was into Eren and really hated Levi.

 

Christa? Nah, you heard Ymir mentioning the other day how she finally came out of the closet.'

 

There was no one you could think of so you red on

 

_**Domesticated cats mark their territory just like wildcats. This happens in the form of urine spraying, defecation and by rubbing object at head height with secretions from facial glands.** _

 

'PLEASE NO! This is too disgusting. Would he – being the clean freak he is – do that? Maybe the face rubbing thing would be okay, but oh god no please don't let the other stuff happen!'

 

_**Outside of neutral areas (located between these territories) the territory holder chases away and stranger cats. At first by staring and hissing, then by loud growling and if that is not working, by short but violent attacks.** _

 

Short but violent attacks? Reading all this made you think you were going to visit the infirmary more than once in the next few days. Maybe you could avoid it by leaving the room when he began hissing? You giggled slightly at the thought of the raven haired male hissing like a kittie cat at you.

 

_**Life in proximity to humans and other domestic animals has led to a symbiotic social adaptation in cats, and cats may express great affection toward humans or other animals.** _

_**Cats will usually seek out your company, often while you are absorbed in some other activity.** _

 

This part actually sounded kind of cute. Affection from Levi would definitely be much appreciated by you. It made you smile brightly and your reaction wasn't unnoticed.

 

“What are you smiling at idiot? Is that the shitty book Hanji 'gave' you?” Levi asked.

 

“Yeah, it's cute. I'm reading the part about Sociability. I really hope you won't mark your territory with extrementitious matter, though” you giggled at him.

 

“That's disgusting (F/N)! I would never do such things and I don't think my behavior will change because of that shitty cat thing. I am only going to go crazy in this fucking tiny ass room.” he growled.

 

“Well, it says here that male cats have big territory, so maybe it is changing you and that’s why the room size bugs you. You never complained about it before, did you?” you left out the 'sexually active' part on purpose. That would have been really awkward.

 

“...No I didn't. Probably just didn't notice it.” he murmured

 

He was in denial and you could see right through it. You stood up and walked toward the second door in the room, which connected his office and his bedroom. You opened it, giving the illusion of more space and looking over to Levi you could see him visibly relaxed.

 

“Better?” you asked rhetorically and after receiving no answer you said “You're welcome.”

 

You thought about continuing to read the book, but decided against it and went to the couch to take a nap. You laid down, sighed and turned to your side.

 

“What the fuck to you think your doing?” The captain interrupted you.

 

“What does it look like? I'm trying to take a nap.” you yawned

 

“Then go to bed and don't put your shoes on my sofa.”

 

“I should stay here with you and you know that. My bedroom is on the other side of the caste, Levi”

 

“I did not say your bedroom (F/N). I have a bed, too.”

 

You blushed and he smirked slightly.

 

“As long as you don't get it dirty,” he glared slightly at you “you may take your nap over there” he said, pointing at his bed, through the open door.

 

Slowly you got up and went to his bed. You took of your belts and shoes and laid down. It was a weird feeling to be in his bed under those circumstances. Although you would not mind being in his bed in different situation. ;)

The bed was surprisingly soft and you drifted into sleep fast.

 

You only slept for about an hour or so and woke up to a rather strange sound. It sounded like... purring? As silently as possible you tip toed your way over to the office.

 

The captain was not at his desk and the strange sounds were coming from your right side, were the sofa was. You peeked around the corner, trying not to make a single sound and what you saw was easily the most adorable and simultaneously weirdest sight of your life.

 

Levi Ackerman, the most bad ass guy you had ever laid your eyes upon was laying on the couch, sleeping. With his cat ears twitching again and his tail flicking from side to side. And if that was not enough he was purring with a deep voice and rubbing his face on the couch slightly.

 

You giggled a bit, so the book did really predict this? First the thing about the size of his territory was true and now he was rubbing his face on the couch to mark it? It was just to cute to handle and you couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen next. You should definitely continue reading the Cat Behavior book later.

 

You sat down on the other end of the couch, since Levi had just curled up into a ball he didn't take up much space, and picked up a report to read it. Suddenly you felt something heavy on your lap and looked down only so that (E/C) eyes could meet steel grey ones. Levi had laid his head in your lap.

 

Since he didn't say anything you took the opportunity to stroke his cat ears slightly, which made said ear twitch and a certain male cat-person purr. He looked shocked at the sound that had just left his mouth and blushed a bit. You opened your mouth to tell him he already purred in his sleep, but he interrupted you.

 

“Don't you fucking say a word.” he grumbled and turned his head away from you, but continued lying on your lap.

 

You smiled and acted as if you would read the report, but actually you were mentally screaming at his cuteness. You recalled the passage in the book and smiled wider.

 

“ _ **...cats may express great affection toward humans ...**_

_**Cats will usually seek out your company, often while you are absorbed in some other activity...”** _

 

So this was a way of displaying affection? You certainly didn't hate it. You wondered if this change in behavior was going to last. Hanji had said it would take about two weeks to pass for the physical changes, but hadn't mentioned the behavioral ones.

Did you prefer him like this? Maybe, it was pleasant how he was not opposed to physical contact, but a cat Levi forever? You would rather have the normal one back when thinking about it. But for now you were going to enjoy every bit of it while it lasted.

 

The door opened silently with a cracking sound and you saw Hanjis head popping through the crack. She saw you, smiled brightly and gave you a 'thumbs up'. It took you a second to know what she meant, then you remembered Levi was still lying in your lap.

 

“I'm just here for your notes; (F/N)” she whispered and entered the room on her toes “Did anything bad happen? Any changes?” she asked

 

“The book you gave me is literally telling whats going to happen. It's creepy, but Captain Levi here” you pointed down at him “is more adorable than ever.”

 

“Captain Levi and adorable? Never thought I would hear those words in the same sentence.” she giggled and took the notes you had written earlier.

 

As she turned to leave again she fell down face first into the ground. Or that's what you thought until you saw Levi sitting next to her on the ground, hissing, while Hanji was laughing into her hand.

 

“Leeeevii ~ that's the wrong way! Cats hiss first and then they attack 'predators'. You have a lot to learn , Catpan! Get it? Like Captain but with CAT in it” she giggled again and Levi growled loudly, glaring at her.

 

“Okay, Okay, I am out” the scientist said and wiggled out the door, still laughing at Levi's 'attack'.

 

You were stunned by how fast he had moved, but really it's Levi you're thinking about. The man is humanity strongest and you shouldn't be wondering.

 

“That woman is going to be dead soon. She's fucking crazy” he growled again. “I am turning into a fucking cat just like Eren turns into a titan.”

 

“It's only about two weeks until it will go away Levi. You'll make it, I believe in you”

 

He turned around and looked at you with a rather weird expression that you interpreted as surprise.

 

“You should get some sleep, maybe that will help a bit.” you said

 

“I probably should do that” he said and the corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. He took of his shoes, belts and – oh my goodness – shirt. You were trying really hard not to stare at his abs and directed your eyes towards the report in your hand until you felt a familiar feeling in your lap.

 

“You were comfortable (F/N), so shut up” he said quietly before yawing.

 

“I hadn't even said any-”

 

“Shut up” and so you did.

 

It was an uncomfortable night for you, as you didn't want to wake him up but sleeping in this position turned out to be quite hard as well. Not to mention that you had all the time in the world to stare at his shirtless chest. If he would keep doing things like that, those two weeks were going to be much longer for you. Finally you were able to sleep a bit.

 

**Cat behavior**

 

**[X] 1. Sociability**

**[ ] 2. Communication**

**[ ] 3. Grooming**

**[ ] 4. Fighting**

**[ ] 5. Hunting and feeding**

**[ ] 6. Play**

**[ ] 7. Reproduction**

 

 


	3. Communication {3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. Information about cats as well as some text parts (from the book Reader is reading) are from Wikipedia.

The next morning you woke up with a sore back, neck, legs... There was actually no part that didn't hurt from sleeping like this. Levi was already awake, but still lying in your lap and looking at you, while you were yawning.

You slightly petted his head but he pushed your hand away and stood up. Levi went into his bedroom and put on a new shirt. You were stretching a bit, since you hoped it would make the pain go away. When you were done you turned around to see Levi looking at you.

  
  


“What?” you asked confused

  
  


“Nice butt” he said and walked to his desk, leaving you embarrassed. Maybe you shouldn't stretch with your backside turned to a guy. At least it was somewhat of a compliment.

  
  


Shortly after you had noted some things down for Hanji, the scientist knocked at the door and came in.

  
  


“Hello~ I got you two breakfast! Here it is and there I go again ~” she sang and placed the food down on the coffee table and ran out shortly after.

  
  


“You must have scared her with your attack, Levi” you giggled “she didn't even pick up the notes”

  
  


“Serves that shitty four eyes right” he said and you could swear he smiled a little bit. But then he went back to his paperwork.

  
  


“Don't you have the weeks off? “ you asked

  
  


“That just means that Erwin isn't going to give me new ones for that time. I still need to finish the old reports” Levi spoke “and I have troubles concentrating under these circumstances so it takes a while”

  
  


“Huh, I understand.” you said and you were glad you had already finished your work. Erwin didn't give you any new ones since then and you were sure Hanji had made that happen so you could keep a close eye on Levi.

  
  


After you had eaten your breakfast you picked up the Cat Behavior book again and started to read the second chapter.

  
  


**2\. Communication**

  
  


_**Domesticated cats communicate in many different ways. They may use vocalizations for communication, like purring, hissing, growling and many different types of meowing, but they also use body language, for example the position of ears and tail, relaxation of the whole body, and kneading of the paws, are all indicators of mood.** _

  
  


You had seen Levi purr and hiss already, so that didn't surprise you much. The part about body language could get interesting though. The captain always tended to show a rather cold facade and didn't like to express his emotions. But now he could not really influence his body language or at least the cat part of him. As he had told you yesterday, the movements of his tail and ears were unconscious actions. You definitely had to try and read his cat body language as soon as you knew more about it.

  
  


_**When cats lie on their back with their belly exposed, they are in a position of vulnerability. Therefore, this position may communicate a feeling of trust or comfort.** _

  
  


'Levi did lie on his back when he slept didn't he? So that must me he trusts me, right?' you thought. 'Well, but maybe he really was just comfortable'

  
  


_**Purring may have developed as an evolutionary advantage as a signaling mechanism of reassurance between mother cats and nursing kittens. Post-nursing cats often purr as a sign of contentment: when being petted, becoming relaxed, or eating.** _

  
  


You really wanted to try petting him in order to hear him purr. But since he was still part Levi, he might just kill you if you would try that. Maybe if he slept? Cats do need a lot of sleep right? You mentally noted that thought down, the next time he takes a nap, you wanted to try it.

  
  


_**In cats, flattened ears generally indicate that an individual feels threatened and may attack. Cats can change the position of their ears very quickly, in a continuum from erect when the cat is alert and focused, slightly relaxed when the cat is calm, and flattened against the head when extremely defensive or aggressive. The tail and ears are particularly important social signal mechanisms in cats; or for example, a raised tail acts as a friendly greeting, and flattened ears indicates hostility. Cats often use their tail to communicate.** _

  
  


The Ears and the tail were the only visible cat part on the captain so you were going to focus on them when trying to read his body language. Right now, his ears were not flattened and they looked relaxed, but still they were twitching a lot.

'So that must mean he is alert and focused' you thought and looked at him for another moment before returning your attention towards the helpful book.

  
  


_**Cats holding the tail vertically generally indicates positive emotions such as happiness or confidence and is often used as a friendly greeting toward human beings or other cats. Nose-to-nose touching is also a common greeting.** _

  
  


Actually, you couldn't see his tail right now, because of the weird way he was sitting. The man had turned his chair in a way that the backrest was to his left side. You hadn't noticed him doing that before so you decided to ask him about it.

  
  


“Levi, what's up with your chair? That must be uncomfortable.”

  
  


He looked up and had a 'pissed of' expression on his face.

  
  


“At least it doesn't hurt like having your freaking tail bend upwards by the backrest.” he spat out, clearly annoyed by his tail.

  
  


“Sorry for asking.” you said quietly and stood up. “I'm going to get us lunch now.”

  
  


He didn't respond so you just went out of the room. It hurt you how he spat that at you. It was not your fault that he was part cat now, so why was he letting his anger out on you? You were the one helping him after all.

These thoughts lingered in your mind as you made your way to the dinning hall.

  
  


'I wonder if anybody has asked what's up with the captain, since he isn't around all of the sudden' you thought.

  
  


Entering the dinning hall, you were surprised to find it almost empty. It was lunch time wasn't it?

  
  


“(F/N)! Where have you been?! I haven't seen you in like three days!” Eren ran up to you and hugged you. You were always closer with your subordinates than any other squad leader was.

  
  


“Hi Eren, you see... I was... um..:” There was no way you could tell him that you were at Levi's office the last few days. That would sound to weird and telling him that Levi was having 'Cat-troubles' was out of the question anyways.

  
  


Suddenly you felt an arm on your shoulder and turned around to see Hanji smiling at you.

  
  


“(F/N) here,” she began talking “was just helping me a lot the last couple of days. With experiments and such!” she said and it did sound really convincing to you. Maybe that's what she saw this mess as? An 'experiment'? But it was a good explanation after all.

  
  


“Aha, and do you know where Lance Corporal is? I haven't seen him around as well.” Eren asked.

  
  


“Oh silly boy ~ He has a few days off, right now. You know, the higher ups have a lot more work than you guys, so they get a couple weeks of free time every now and then!” Hanji giggled a bit while saying this.

  
  


“Okay, thanks (F/N), thanks Hanji. I'll see you around!” he said, smiling and ran off to his friends.

  
  


“That was a close one Hanji. I didn't know you could lie that well.” you murmured.

  
  


“Lie? I didn't really lie now, did I? “ she grinned at you. “You're here to get food right? Does he still eat like a human?” she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

  
  


“He IS human, Hanji. Just with a couple 'special' features. He eats like any other person does.” you said, kind of offended by Hanji.

  
  


“Awww... Are you getting protective of our little catpan ~ ? That's so cute. When can I expect the first litter of kitties?”

You could feel a blush spreading on your cheeks, so you tried to switch the subject of your conversation.

  
  


“Anyways, can you help me carry the trays of food back to the office?” you asked

  
  


“Yes, of course. I'll do anything to see the catpan!” she smiled

  
  


“He'll kill you if he hears you using that nickname again.” you giggled. “But honestly, it's kind of cute. Catpan Levi “ you laughed and picked up the tray of food which belonged to Levi, while Hanji carried yours.

  
  


You knocked slightly on the door, but there was no response, so you just went in.

The corporal was not sitting at his desk and was no where to be seen in his office. You sat the food down on his clean desk and gestured Hanji to do the same.

  
  


“Where is he?” Hanji asked, looking worried.

  
  


“Probably taking a nap. He does that a lot recently. You should go now or you'll wake him up:”

  
  


“This is all so adorable! Don't forget to take notes for me! Bye bye!” she said as quietly as it was possible for her and sneaked out of the office.

  
  


You sighed and turned to look through the door connecting the office and the bedroom. A smile instantly appeared on your face as you saw him lying there. Then there was a huge blush added to the smile as you saw what he was wearing.

  
  


Maybe the cat thing made him dislike clothes? Yesterday he just took of his shirt to sleep on your lap and now he was lying in his bed, napping and wearing nothing but boxers?

  
  


You stared for a little while before deciding to wake him up, before the food and his tea got cold. You still stood at the door frame and kept your distance in case he was in a really bad mood after waking up.

  
  


“Levi” you said “wake up! I brought the food! Levi... HEY...” he finally opened his eyes. “I have the food here. Come and eat something.”

  
  


“Hmpf,” he got up and you noticed his tail swinging vertically and his ears not moving to much.

'He must be still very relaxed' you concluded and smirked. This book was really helping a lot.

  
  


Then you noticed how he was directly coming towards you. His expression was similar to his usual one, but you thought he frowned a little less. Since he didn't see to hiss or anything like that, you were certain that he wasn't going to attack you like he did it with Hanji.

  
  


Now, his face was about a few inches away from yours and you could feel heat spreading inside of you.

  
  


'Oh god, what is he trying to do?' you thought, panicking slightly before - bump – he had bumped his nose into yours and then went on to sit at his desk.

  
  


“What?” was everything you could say in this confusing moment.

  
  


“Hoped for more (F/N) ?” he smirked and sat down to eat.

  
  


“No!? Why would I?” you defended yourself “And that nose-to-nose thing you just did, is actually how cats greet each other!” you smiled at him and he looked embarrassed.

  
  


“Oi, I am still fucking human, be aware of that” he grumbled

  
  


“Oh, I am” you decided to get a little bit more daring “I have never seen a cat in boxer shorts “ you laughed at his confused face and pointed at his abs.

  
  


“Fucking hell. I totally forgot that. Must be some body temperature thing.”

  
  


“Yeah, according to the book a cats body temperature is about 101 degrees (~38°C) and a humans should be around 98 degrees (~36.5 °C). So that could be the reason for your lack of clothes”

  
  


“You better get used to it. Even wearing a shirt makes me sweat like crazy and that’s disgusting. I had to take a shower shortly after you left.”

  
  


“You went to the showers? What if anyone saw you?” you asked terrified.

  
  


He cocked an eyebrow and grinned a bit.

  
  


“I have my own bathroom, you know. It's over there” he said and pointed at a door between two bookshelves. How have you not noticed that before was beyond you, but you ended up blaming Levi's amazing and really distracting body for it.

  
  


“That's convenient.” you said and finally started to eat you lunch, while having a quite pleasant view of the males abs.

  
  


**Cat behavior**

**[X] 1. Sociability**

**[X] 2. Communication**

**[ ] 3. Grooming**

**[ ] 4. Fighting**

**[ ] 5. Hunting and feeding**

**[ ] 6. Play**

**[ ] 7. Reproduction**

 


	4. Grooming {4}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Steamy Situation → no lemon yet, though ;) Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH),
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. Information about cats as well as some text parts (from the book Reader is reading) are from Wikipedia.

The rest of the day was uneventful, with him working and you reading a bit in a different book that you had found.

  
  


“You could make yourself a little more usefull, you know?” Levi said, breaking the silence.

  
  


“What's that supposed to mean?” you looked up from your book.

  
  


“Nothing. You could clean a bit in here. The windows are dirty and the bookshelves are dusty again.”

  
  


You looked over to the spotless windows and the defently freshly cleaned bookshelves. A sigh escaped your lips. At least it was something to do, right?

  
  


“I'll get some things from the storage room. I'll be right back” you said, stood up and walked trough the door.

  
  


Looking trough the windows in the hallway, you could see the trainees. They were really improving. You felt the urge to join them and get outside, but you also knew that you could not leave Levi alone. You sighed and got the few things you needed to clean out of the storage room.

  
  


After you entered his office again you started and shrugged the floor, cleaned the windows and dusted the bookshelves. You spend almost the entire day doing so, but it was nice exercise. When you were finally done, Levi was taking a nap in his bed once again and you decided it was time to sit down and learn some more from the Cat Behavior book.

  
  


  
  


**3\. Grooming**

  
  


_**When it comes to personal hygiene, cats are the kings of cleanliness. They have the implements to groom themselves: a barbed tongue with which to lick and forepaws they moisten with saliva and use as a surrogate washcloth.** _

  
  


The 'King of cleanliness'? Definitive sounded like Levi. You smiled while reading that part. Although he probably didn't clean himself with his tongue, since he still took frequent showers. Cats should dislike water shouldn’t they? But then again, he is still more human that cat you concluded. But you defiantly had to ask about his tongue, so you could note it down for Hanji.

  
  


“Levi? This may sound weird, but have you noticed any changes... on your tongue?”

  
  


“You are right, that does sound really fucking weird.” he furrowed his brows “Why do you want to know that?”

  
  


“It says here cats have a barbed tongue. Do you?” you slightly grinned at him.

  
  


“Want to see for yourself?” He smirked and came closer to you. You pressed your back into the couch and tried to get away from him. The Captain had a shine to his eyes which seemed murderous in a way.

  
  


“What are you doing?” you managed to choke out when he positioned himself over your lap. One of his legs was on your right side and one was on your left, but he didn't sit down.

  
  


“Well, you asked, didn't you?” he purred again and his face came closer to yours. You closed your eyes, whether it was in anticipation or fear, you didn't know. You heard him chuckle slightly and felt his hands holding your face firmly.

  
  


Finally, you felt a wet sensation on … your neck? You shrieked and tried to push him o your lap, but he was way to strong. He was licking your neck slowly from where your collarbone ended to your ear.

  
  


“Levi” you whined “Stop that!” And he did. Levi looked you into your (e/c) eyes and grinned ever so slightly at you.

  
  


“Do you really want me to? You know you're blushing a lot ~ I think you might enjoy this.”

  
  


You were so embarrassed that you quickly covered your face with your hands and shortly after you felt him stand up and return to his bed.

  
  


'Has a human tongue, not a barbed one' you were never going to tell Hanji how you achieved that information though. Still embarrassed, you red on.

  
  


_**Cats are known for spending considerable amounts of time licking their coat to keep it clean. For adult cats it can be as much as 50 % of their time awake.** _

 

You were sure the corporal spend about the same amount of time cleaning.

 

_**Cats are social animals. They lick their people as a display of affection and trust, the way they would lick litter mates or their mother.** _

  
  


Badum.

  
  


Badum.

  
  


You could hear your heart beating after what you just red. A display of affection? And he had just licked you? This is so cute!

  
  


You buried your face in the book and smiled. It was easier for him to display his emotions now, wasn't it? He doesn't have to actually voice them and he can just act the way he feels. The cutest part about it was still that he didn't really have a choice and those things happened more on instinct.

  
  


The last few pages of the 'Grooming' chapter included a How-to groom your cat at home tutorial. It said cats not only enjoy being petted, but they also might like the sensation of a comb.

  
  


You looked over to him and saw that he was sleeping again. You remembered that you wanted to try and get him to purr in his sleep by petting him.

  
  


'But he might just wake up and that would end very bad for my physical heath wouldn't it?' you thought, fearing him a little bit. 'Get your shit together (F/N)! You can do this! He IS sleeping after all...”

  
  


Silently you got up and walked trough the bedroom into the bathroom. It was as clean as you had expected it. There was a shower as well as a bathtub and a toilet. When you spotted the sink you walked over to it in order to look for a comb or a brush. You found a shine black comb and took it with you as you tip toed your way to his bed.

  
  


His sleeping face was simply adorable. He was clearly dreaming about something, since his expression changed and he muttered some random things. His brows furrowed and relaxed every few moments as well. Not to mention how his cat ears were twitching again and his tail kept swinging from side to side.

  
  


You sat on the bad slowly and crossed your legs. You decided to try petting him first and raised your hand to one of his cat ears, eager to touch it.

It was really soft and as soon as you touched it, the ear stopped twitching and relaxed. You caressed it a little more and he shifted his sleeping form a little bit in your direction.

  
  


'He must be enjoying it, right?' you thought to yourself and smiled.

  
  


Finally, there was the sound that you had waited for. He was purring like a cat. The sound was deep and you could feel his body vibrating. You blushed slightly as you noticed he still hadn't put on any other clothes other than a fresh pair of boxers, this time they were red.

  
  


'Let's see how he likes combing' grinning at your thought, you picked up the comb and shifted slightly so you could reach his hair better.

  
  


Slowly you placed it on the top of his head first and dragged it down carefully to the side of face. You waited a few seconds and he didn't wake up so you got a little more daring. You brushed his bangs back and pressed the comb down harder, so it was like a head massage as well.

He opened his mouth and you thought he was going to kill you before you noticed, that he was still sleeping. He purred again but then his purring turned into a slight moan. You blushed, but repeated the action and the moan got slightly louder until he moaned a name in his sleep.

  
  


“(F/N)~”

  
  


Now, that was surprising. Your face heated up even more and you weren't sure whether to continue or not. But before you could do anything you froze as you saw his sleepy grey eyes look at you. You smiled slightly, hoping he would just turn around and sleep again.

“What were you doing?” he asked, tiredness in his voice.

  
  


“I-I was just combing your h-hair. In the b-book they said cats like that. “ you stuttered

  
  


“Like that, huh?” he said and got up “I sure did like that” now he was grinning a little “...but probably not in a way you thought I would.” he chuckled and went to the bathroom.

As he walked over there you looked at him and as he turned around to close the door, you could clearly see what he meant, by the bulge in his trousers.

  
  


Embarrassed was not the right word for how you were feeling right now. You would have loved if the ground had just opened up and swallowed you. Quickly you stood up and went to the office, throwing yourself on the couch to sleep.

All you heard was the shower running and you were trying really hard not to think about what he was doing in there, but you still ended up imagining him.

  
  


'I do wonder what his sex face is like' was your last thought for the day, before you drifted into sweet sleep.

  
  


**Cat behavior**

**[X] 1. Sociability**

**[X] 2. Communication**

**[X] 3. Grooming**

**[ ] 4. Fighting**

**[ ] 5. Hunting and feeding**

**[ ] 6. Play**

**[ ] 7. Reproduction**

 


	5. Fighting {5}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH),
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. Information about cats as well as some text parts (from the book Reader is reading) are from Wikipedia.

The next two days were full of weird tension and awkwardness. You didn't have any time to read, since you were cleaning a lot and Erwin had decided you could still work while looking after the Catpan. So he gave Hanji a big stack of papers to sign, reports to read and other documents. Working through those cost you a lot of time. Gladly Levi had to work on his as well so most of the time it was just the two of you quietly sitting together and working. Still, there was a stiffness in the air around you so strong, that Hanji noticed it even if she just entered the room to bring you food or get her notes from you.

  
  


Unfortunately, you had also a lot of time to think about the recent events and it made you feel incredibly confused. Was he playing with you? You didn't think you would be that kind of guy. What does it mean? Does it mean anything for him at all? Does he have feelings towards me? What feelings, regarding him, do I have anyways?

  
  


Maybe it's all not really him, but the cat part of Levi? Hanji's cat Natit did always like you a lot so maybe that was just another part of the cat that was transferred to the Corporal and it would pass with the other changes. He would surely hate you after he returned to his normal self if that was the case, wouldn't he?

  
  


All this pondering brought you to exactly nothing. The only way out would be asking him, but you were not going to do that anytime soon. How awkward would it be if he told you he didn't like you and then you had to spend the rest of the time with him regardless? Not to mention how much it would hurt you.

  
  


The stack of paper in front of you didn't get any smaller in the last three hours or so. You weren't really able to concentrate on anything while thinking so much about other matters. You let out a breath that you didn't realize you were holding in and tried to concentrate on the report you were currently working on.

  
  


“What's the matter? I can't concentrate for fucks sake with you breathing like a fucking dog.”

  
  


Great. Exactly the shit you needed to hear right now. Suddenly there was an overwhelming sadness overcoming you and you felt yourself tearing up a little.

  
  


“Nothing much. I'll got get some air.” you said and stood up, walking out of the office as fast as possible.

  
  


You shut the door rather loudly and went straight to your quarters. Gladly you didn't meet anyone along the way, you would have ended up having to explain why you were crying like a fucking baby. And honestly, you didn't really know yourself. You tried to do it at least quietly so that no one in their office would step out to see what was wrong.

Finally you reached you room and stepped inside. It was just as you had left it when you went to Hanji at the beginning of this dilemma. You locked the door and threw yourself onto you bed. Then you just let everything out. Tears were running down your cheeks and soaked your shirt. Speaking of which, you should really change your clothes. And maybe take a shower as well. You let your tears dry and reached for fresh clothes in your closet. You looked in the mirror and saw your puffy, red eyes. If anyone saw you on the way to the showers you were screwed.

  
  


Taking the risk, you basically ran to the showers, which were luckily not to far from your room. You entered the first cubicle and locked it behind you. You took of your old clothes and threw them on the ground. The hot water felt amazing on your tired self. Slowly, you could feel every muscle in your body relaxing and yourself calming down. Your mind cleared up a bit as well. Oh, the wonders a hot shower can do.

  
  


It did however not cheer you up a lot. It was normal for Levi to talk like this, so why did it get to you all of the sudden? You figured it was because you hoped he had feelings for you and that was just not a way that someone talks towards someone they really care about. And it made you realize he didn't return your feelings.

  
  


You sighed and stepped out of the shower. You dressed yourself again and decided to go to your room again for a bit, since you didn't feel like taking a walk outside right now.

  
  


When you reached your office again, you immediately noticed that the door was open. You had defiantly closed it when you went to the shower. Slowly you stepped inside the room and saw Hanji sitting on your sofa with her arms crossed and a quite serious expression on her face.

  
  


“What's going on Hanji? What are you doing here?” you asked her

  
  


“Levi asked me to go look for you since you were 'outside getting some air' for over two hours already” she said, looking concerned at you.

  
  


Shit, did you really cry and then shower for two whole hours? Time flew by, you hadn't noticed the time passing that fast.

  
  


“Is there – no I should ask – What is wrong, (F/N) ? You looked like you cried. What did Shorty do? “

  
  


You could feel the tears coming again and decided to just fuck it. Hanji was your friend after all. So you walked over to her hugged her and just cried again.

  
  


“Shh... Shh... Now what did he do to make you so upset?” she asked again and petted your back.

  
  


“I'm probably just overreacting Hanji... It's okay” you stuttered and smiled slightly at her.

  
  


“You just soaked my shirt. I doubt it 'okay'” the look on her face was extremely serious again.

Slowly you began talking and told her everything that happened in the last few days. It cheered you up a lot again, it has been a lot of fun as well. At the end of the story you were looking at her, waiting for a reaction.

  
  


“...he's just dumb (F/N). Let me tell you – he likes you in one way or another. If I had tried to per his ears or comb his hair he would have straight up killed me and I know him even longer than you do. Our little Catpan is probably just afraid of rejection, commitment or something along those lines. And he has no idea how to express it through words. The cat-thing is really convenient for that though, isn't it? We should just tape his mouth shut or something... Just wait a little or do the first move.” she smiled at you.

  
  


“No way in hell I am doing any moves on him, Hanji. I should probably get back anyways, it's been three and a half hours already. Thank you a lot, the talking helped a lot.”

  
  


“You're welcome! That's what friends do ~”

  
  


Before you left the office you turned around once more and said:

  
  


“Oh and taping his mouth is not an option. He couldn't purr anymore ~” you giggled and left a laughing Hanji behind you, making your way to Levi's office again.

  
  


As soon as you entered it your eyes spotted the man standing by the window, looking outside. You could not see his face, but his body looked uncomfortably stiff and his hair was messy, like he had just woken up from a nap.

  
  


“Took you long enough. That sure was a long ass walk.” he said quietly.

  
  


“I ended up not going for a walk. But I showered and changed and had a nice talk with Hanji.” you decided to clear that up, since lying was never something you wanted to do. And technically you wanted to go outside when you said it.

  
  


“Tch.” Was all you heard from him before you returned to your paperwork.

  
  


Just as you were about to start again he interrupted you by talking. He was still standing at the window, his bare back facing you.

  
  


“Do you hate me that much? That you go to shower for almost four hours?” he said firmly.

  
  


You sighed and did not know exactly what to answer now.

  
  


“I don't hate you Levi.”

  
  


“Then why did you do that?” he asked and still did not look at you.

  
  


“I can need some time alone sometimes, Levi. And that foul mouth of yours can hurt overtime you know?” you said, truthfully. There was silence for a few moment before you heard him turn around. You raised your eyes to look at him and saw him staring at you with an expression you never thought you would see on him.

  
  


Fear.

  
  


“I hurt you ?” he said, slowly as if he couldn't believe it himself.

  
  


“Yes, you did. But it's okay now. I talked it out with Hanji as well.” you were worried a little since you had never seen him in this particular state. He stared at the ground and didn't say anything. His ears were pointing inwards and slightly down and his tail was also pointing down to the floor.

  
  


“I'm sorry” he said quietly and you smiled at him. He never apologized to anyone before in your presence so that must have taken a lot of courage for him to do.

  
  


“As I said, it's okay Levi”

  
  


He didn't look to happy but at least the fear was out of his eyes. Levi also returned to his paperwork and you thought now was a good time to read another part of the Cat Behavior book, since you probably could not concentrate on the reports anyways as Levi was still only wearing boxers. He had not put on anything else in the last days and you were not getting used to it at all. It was only surprising for you that you weren't constantly blushing.

  
  


**4\. Fighting**

  
  


_**When cats become aggressive, they try to make themselves appear larger and more threatening by raising their fur, arching their backs, turning sideways and hissing or spitting.** _

  
  


Reading this made you imagine Levi arching his back to appear taller and it made you giggle a lot. He technically didn't have any fur to raise and the back arching thing wasn't going to work well with a human spine or would it? So the only thing he could potentially do was hiss and spit. You made sure again to look out for those signals.

  
  


_**Often, the ears are pointed down and back to avoid damage to the inner ear and potentially listen for any changes behind them while focused forward. They may also vocalize loudly and bare their teeth in an effort to further intimidate their opponent.** _

  
  


He still also had human ears as you had just noticed. It was a thing you had not thought about before. You wondered about it so you just asked again.

  
  


“Hey, Levi. Which ears do you use to hear?”

  
  


“All of them. Believe me I tired it out by covering the normal as well as the cat ones” he said bluntly and without looking up from his papers.

  
  


That was... well interesting at least. His teeth were still completely normal as well, you had checked that when he talked. But he sure would look intimidating if he would snarl like a cat. To be honest, you already thought it was intimidating when he hissed at Hanji that one time and you could not understand how the scientist was just able to laugh at him doing that back then.

  
  


_**Fights usually consist of grappling and delivering powerful slaps to the face and body with the forepaws as well as bites. Cats also throw themselves to the ground in a defensive posture to rake their opponent's belly with their powerful hind legs.** _

  
  


Now that explained why he scratched only Hanjis face when he attacked her. You were glad he didn't bite her, even if he had human teeth, it would have been weird as hell.

  
  


Also, you wanted to see this defensive posture thing. In your head Levi was lying on his back and trying to punch his opponent with his legs while hissing and that was somehow really cute again.

  
  


_**Serious damage is rare, as the fights are usually short in duration. However, fights for mating rights are typically more severe. Among feral cats, the most common reason for cat fighting is competition between two males to mate with a female. In such cases, most fights are won by the heavier male. Neutering will decrease or eliminate this behavior in many cases.** _

  
  


That was really interesting information again. It explained why he only scratched Hanji once and threw her over, but didn't actually hurt her. She was not a 'real' threat to him after all and he just 'showed who's boss' as if it wasn't clear already. If Hanji would have been a guy, this could have ended badly.

Fights are usually won by the heavier male? You doubted that this applied to Levi since he could easily take down someone heavier and taller than him.

You new what neutering meant and you were quite sure Levi would not want that to happen. You giggled again and laid the book to the side for today. It was already sleeping time again and you were really tired after today.

  
  


“We should go to sleep soon” you suggested, looking over the the working male.

  
  


He stretched himself and nodded.

  
  


“Would you like to sleep in my bed as well? I doubt that couch is comfortable on the long run.” he said

  
  


You thought about it for a second and decided that there was not much that you could lose so you just agreed by nodding and saying:

  
  


“If you don't mind it.”

  
  


“I don't really mind you” he murmured and you smirked a bit. He was really trying to be more sensitive after you had admitted he had hurt you. It was really adorable.

  
  


You got up and took of your shoes and belts. When you turned around to go to the bed, a shirt hit you in the face. Levi had thrown one of his plain white t-shirts at you.

  
  


“I doubt those clothes were nice to sleep in either.” he said and turned around, so you could change without feeling embarrassed. For a moment you just stood there paralyzed. Did you magically made him into some kind of gentleman-kitte-cat-Levi?

  
  


“Are you ready yet? Have you even started?” he asked and you started changing into the clothes he had provided you with.

  
  


“I am finished now” you said finally. He turned around and gave you a full body scan before he proceeded to lay down in bed.

  
  


Surprisingly the clothes he had handed you, fitted well and the shirt was actually long enough to cover all of your 'goodies'. You still had decided to leave your underwear on.

  
  


Soon, you joined him, laying down on the other side of the large bed. You turned around so you were lying comfortably and looked at him.

  
  


“Don't look at me like that” he said, returning your stare.

  
  


“Like what?” you asked grinning a little bit.

  
  


“I don't fucking know. That look on your face right there, I don't like it:” he said and you just grinned more.

  
  


“Oh, come on ~” you laughed and yawned “I'm really tired, Good night, Levi.”

  
  


“Goodnight (F/N)” he whispered before you fell asleep. He followed you into the dreamland shortly after and before he drifted into sleep he murmured quietly:

  
  


“I could really get used to sleeping like this”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


The next morning you woke up alone. You looked around the room and into the office, but didn't see Levi anywhere.

  
  


'He must be in the bathroom' you thought and as you were right, because you could here the shower starting just now. You stood up and walked over to the window. It was nice outside once again and judging from how high the sun stood already, it was about lunchtime by now.

  
  


You weren't surprised that you were able to sleep that long, but it was surprising that Levi had let you. Usually he would make you wake up when he woke up, which was about 6 to 7 am every morning.

  
  


The shower stopped and shortly after the man came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. His tail was almost not visible under the towel, if it wasn't for the tip that was swinging around at the bottom. .Levis hair was still wet from the shower. There were drops of water forming on the tips of his bangs that then proceeded to drip down onto his chest and slowly made their way down to his abs, before they were caught by the towel.

  
  


“Morin' “ he said and you replied with a simple “Good morning”.

  
  


“Hanji came in earlier and said that she isn't able to bring us the food today, so she will get Eren to do it for her. I'll stay in my bedroom while he is here of course and you'll just take it and get Eren too leave as soon as possible, understo – uhm I mean, is that okay for you?“

  
  


“Yes, of course Levi” you giggled at his desperate attempt to sound nicer.

  
  


“What's so funny about that?” he grumbled slightly.

  
  


“Nothing. You're just really adorable like that you know.” you smiled again and then quickly made your way to the bathroom to freshen yourself up a bit and change into normal clothes again.

  
  


When you were ready, you left the bathroom and went into Levi's office. He was sitting on the sofa and was reading some kind of book. You sat next to him and began working on the few reports you had left from yesterday. You leaned back and red the report when you felt the familiar feeling of a head in your lap. You didn't bother to look down and just proceeded to slightly pet his head, being careful to avoid his ears and not press down as hard as last time.

After a short while you could hear and feel him purring again and grinned at your 'success'.

  
  


When the sun stood at its highest point, there was a knock at the door. Levi immediately got up and rushed to the bedroom, but he didn't close the door behind him, he left it slightly opened.

“Yes?” you asked.

  
  


“Hi (F/N), this is Eren. Hanji said I should bring you two servings of lunch today. Can I come in?”

  
  


“Yes sure you can” you said and smiled at him friendly as he opened the door.

  
  


“I-Is the Captain not here? This is his office after all....”

  
  


“I told you, he has a few days off. I'm just staying here, so everything is clean while he is gone, you know” you smiled again and he laughed at you.

  
  


“Yeah, that sure sounds like something the Captain would request. Here is the food, where should I place it?”

  
  


“Just put it on the table over there”

  
  


Eren walked over to the desk and placed the food on it.

  
  


“Why do you need two anyways? You're not secretly like Sasha, are you?” he smiled brightly in your face.

  
  


“No, but I am indeed very hungry right now” you said, laughing and petting his head slightly.

  
  


“It's a little boring training without you, squad leader (L/N). You make it way more fun! We all miss you dearly.” he said and went over to hug you as a sudden force pushed him back, away from you.

  
  


He looked frightened, which was normal considering he had no idea what just happened. He took a step forward in your direction and was attacked again. You only saw a moving shadow like figure and it was way to fast to identify, but of course you knew who it had to be. Eren was punched repeatedly by the creature and suddenly he squealed out and covered his right cheek.

  
  


“Something scratched me, Fuck!” he swore and blood started dripping from his cheek. Then the brunette bend over, as if something had hit him in the stomach and he made a painful sound.

  
  


“What the fuck?” he chocked out and covered his face with his hands, as if he wanted to protect himself. But the only result were more scratches to his hands and arms. The wound on his cheek already started to produce steam, signaling that it was healing, due to his titan powers.

  
  


You didn't really have a clue on how to stop Levi. At least Eren couldn't see him or at least recognize the attacker as his Corporal. Finally you had an idea that may make Levi back up.

  
  


“Get back, or I'll have to neutralize you!” you said loudly and the attack stopped immediately.

  
  


“The fuck was that?” Eren asked, still confused.

  
  


“It was probably just Natit, Hanji's cat. She may be around here, she can get a little aggressive sometimes. You should leave now.” you rushed.

  
  


And you did not have to tell him twice as he was already out of the door as you were finished talking. After he closed the door you sighed and looked around the office to find the perpetrator. You couldn't see him so you decided to look in the bedroom.

  
  


As you opened the door he was no where to be seen.

  
  


“Levi? Where are you? What the fuck was that just now?” you said, slightly annoyed.

  
  


Levi didn't respond, but you could clearly see something shuffle under the blankets in the bed. You walked over there and raised them of the man underneath. He was laying on his back and looked up at you, guilt but also slight smugness in his eyes.

  
  


“So?” you asked again.

  
  


“He tried to make a move at you. That is inappropriate”

  
  


“he tried to HUG me Levi! Like people do that when they see each other! And you think it was less inappropriate to scratch up his face?”

  
  


“Honestly? Yes.” he said. “And it was kind of funny, as well. Except the neutering part”

  
  


“Well, at least it made you stop that nonsense out there, Levi. I can protect myself as well. You didn't go that hard on Hanji at all.”

And then something ringed in the back of your head. Wasn't there something you had red about that reminded you of this situation? You recalled a quote from the book:

  
  


_**...fights for mating rights are typically more severe. Among feral cats, the most common reason for cat fighting is competition between two males to mate with a female...** _

  
  


Levi had reasoned that Eren tried to 'make a move' at you, maybe that is what he meant? He didn't really have control over the cat like instincts, so he maybe can't explain it himself either. That means that he had done that because he saw Eren as some sort of rival? Too cute again...

  
  


You had stared into nothingness while thinking and were put back into reality as two rather warm arms wrapped around your waist and you felt Levi's head resting on your shoulder.

  
  


“What are you doing there Levi?”

  
  


“Hugging you. Like people apparently just do.” he replied with a deep voice and you felt a shiver run down your back.

  
  


**Cat behavior**

**[X] 1. Sociability**

**[X] 2. Communication**

**[X] 3. Grooming**

**[X] 4. Fighting**

**[ ] 5. Hunting and feeding**

**[ ] 6. Play**

**[ ] 7. Reproduction**

 


	6. Hunting and Feeding {6}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. Information about cats as well as some text parts (from the book Reader is reading) are from Wikipedia.

The night after that you slept in his bed with him again, but woke up pretty early. You stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready. All this time you tried not to make too much sound, since he really needed his sleep. When you exited the bathroom, the sun was shining through the windows and you could see Levi clearly. He was still sleeping and he was curled up into a ball again.

  
  


“Stop staring” he grumbled. Well, so much about the sleeping part.

  
  


“Good Morning to you as well” you smiled and went to the office. You sat down on the sofa to read again, but looked up as you saw Levi entering the room. He went to the window again and looked or actually stared outside. You had noticed how he would to that for hours at a time lately. You opened up your book anyway and began reading the next chapter.

  
  


**5\. Hunting and Feeding**

  
  


_**Cats are solitary hunters and eaters. They** _ _**hunt small prey, primarily birds and rodents, and are often used as a form of pest control. In the case of free-ranging pets, equipping cats with bells and not letting them out at night will reduce wildlife predation.** _

  
  


So if you let Levi out in this current state, he would need a bell? Maybe you could sew it on his cravat! The mental image of this was making you laugh. But he won't go out anyways. If anyone saw him as a half cat, he would probably lose the title of 'Humanity's strongest', then he would be 'Humanity's Kitten' or 'Humanity's cutest'. No one would be able to take him seriously anymore and he did not want to lose his authority. You smiled again at your thoughts and noticed Levi still standing by the window, but decided not to question it right now.

  
  


_**Perhaps the best known element of cats' hunting behavior, which is commonly misunderstood and often appalls cat owners because it looks like torture, is that cats often appear to "play" with prey by releasing it after capture. This behavior is due to an instinctive imperative to ensure that the prey is weak enough to be killed without endangering the cat.** _

  
  


You had always wondered why cats would do that. It looked just cruel to you, but this was an reasonable explanation, even though you had troubles thinking of a way a mouse could hurt a cat. You wanted to check out Levis eating behavior tonight, when the two of you were eating dinner together. It sure would be interesting for Hanji.

  
  


_**Cats also tend to bring their human some of their dead prey. There are many theories to explain this behavior. One suggests that the cats try to teach their owner how to hunt and another theory says it's because they try to feed the human like an elderly cat or a kitten.** _

  
  


Natit defiantly did that a lot. It made the Corporal nearly throw her out once. She brought Hanji a dead bird and it stained the floor, even though three cadets were assigned to clean it up. In the end Levi himself bleached it out of carpet. It was fun for everybody that wasn't involved in it. Even days later the Catpan would punish anyone who dared to talk about 'the bird incident'. The only reason Hanji was able to keep the cat was because Erwin allowed her to and you certainly did not want to know what she did to get his approval. Although you were suspecting her blackmailing him.

  
  


_**Domestic cats select food based on its temperature, smell and texture; they dislike chilled foods and respond most strongly to moist foods rich in amino acids, which are similar to meat. Cats may reject novel flavors and learn quickly to avoid foods that have tasted unpleasant in the past. They may also avoid sugary foods and milk.** _

  
  


He wasn't the guy for sweets anyway, right? At least you had never seen him eat anything like sweets before. What was surprising for you, was the part about milk. You had always thought cats liked milk?

  
  


_**Most adult cats are lactose intolerant; the sugars in milk are not easily digested and may cause problems for the cat. They can also develop odd eating habits. Some cats like to eat or chew on other things, most commonly wool, but also plastic, paper, string or even coal.** _

  
  


Just in case, you were not going to give Levi any food or drink with milk. And maybe keep an eye on him that he won't chew on anything that could potentially kill him. Although you thought he couldn't be that dumb.

  
  


_**Since cats cannot fully close their lips around something to create suction, they use a lapping method with the tongue to draw liquid upwards into their mouths. Lapping at a rate of four times a second, the cat touches the smooth tip of its tongue to the surface of the water, and quickly retracts it, drawing water upwards..** _

 

That was interesting, but since the Catpan had a human mouth (and human tongue as you remembered) this would not apply to him. He still drank his tea in a normal way. Well, normal for him since he would still hold his cups at their rims.

 

Now you had red through that chapter as well and decided to ask him about his odd window related behavior.

 

“Levi?”

 

You got no reaction from him, he was too focused on whatever he saw outside the window.

 

“Le-” you started again, but suddenly a certain scientist busted through the door.

 

“(F/N)!!!!” she shouted. “Do you think I can examine Levi for a moment? I have a suspicion what might happen the next few days and if I'm right we should already see symptoms now! It's really super important! Pretty please?”

 

“I'm not his mother, Hanji. You got to ask him.” you replied

 

“Well, where is he then?” the brunette asked you

 

You pointed to the window without looking and said “Over there”. When you turned around you saw that he was not standing there anymore. “Oh. He was there just a moment ago”

 

“He can't be far away, right? He wouldn't move outside this room.” Hanji said worried.

 

You stood up and went to the bedroom and immediately spotted him. He was hiding underneath the covers again, but you could see his tail swinging.

 

“There he is. Levi please let her check up on you. Whatever it is it seems to be important and we don't want to risk your health now do we?” you tried to convince him.

 

The only response was a loud hiss.

 

“Levi... Come on. Don't make it so hard. She won't hurt you.” Even though you weren't even sure about that, you did sound convincing.

 

A messy haired head popped up, his ears still flat against his head and his teeth showing.

 

“Only if you stay here, too” he grumbled.

 

“I will, okay? Now let Hanji near you, please.” you said and smiled.

 

Hanji was rolling on the ground and squealing something along the lines of “cute....hahaha....so adorable.....hmaahmaa....gonna win all those bets.....can't wait for all the baby’s....:”

 

“HANJI. Get to it already, now that he will let you.” you said, slightly annoyed at her senseless words.

 

“I will (F/N), I will.” she walked over to Levi slowly and removed the covers.

 

Now you noticed the bag she had with her. She took out a clinical thermometer and told the Catpan to open up his mouth. He 'tch'-ed at her before doing as she had asked.

 

“Do you think he has a fever?” you said. You got really worried, maybe you hadn't noticed him getting sick?

 

“Something similar. I'm looking for a change in his body temperature.” she mumbled and looked at the device after she had removed it from his mouth.

 

“Well, he does feel hot all the time, which is why he isn't wearing much. But that was since the beginning! Has it gotten worse?” you asked.

 

“Don't worry (F/N). Let's just say I'm not suspecting any illness more like a cat thing that happens sometime around this time of the year. I've seen several symptoms on Natit already, but I'm not sure how it'll affect him.”

 

“Oh okay. “ you said “you really don't want to get more specific do you?”

 

“Not yet (F/N). I'll ruin all the fun for you ~” Hanji giggled “Now Levi, let me ask you some questions. Have you been feeling any, well, 'desires' lately?”

 

“Other than the desire to kill you? Not really.” the male murmured.

 

“Hm... interesting. Maybe it's not time yet for you. I'll come back in a few days. (F/N), if there is any change inform me right away!”

 

“Yeah, of course I will” you said, still confused at what Hanji was looking for.

 

“Then that's it for today, Bye (F/N), Bye Catpan Levi”

 

And so she left just as fast as she had come in.

 

“The fuck did she want” Levi said and furrowed his brows to a point where they were almost touching.

 

“No idea. But she brought dinner with her! Come eat.” you said and took the plates to his desk.

 

The both of you sat down and you waited until he began eating. Today’s dinner were potatoes with some vegetables and a bit of fish. The fish was of course only for the squad leaders and the commander.

 

Unsurprisingly, Levi went for the fish first. But he didn't just eat it. His ears began to twitch as he stared at the animal. He took his fork and began to throw the food around his table. You broke down in laughter.

 

“What?” he asked and glared at you.

 

“It's already dead, Levi. No need to that!” you smiled “That's another cat thing you know”

 

“Tch.” he said and ate the fish.

 

He was obviously suppressing this instinct for the rest of your dinner and it made you smile every now and then. He didn't like not being in complete control of his actions.

 

Finally you were done and while you cleaned up he returned to the window again.

 

“Levi, what are you doing?” you asked

 

“What does it look like? I'm looking outside the window!” he said, sarcasm in his voice.

 

“No shit” you mimicked his tone “But why?”

 

You got no response so you decided to see for yourself. Slowly you walked over to the where he was standing and looked outside.

 

All you saw where trees and the stables and a couple birds.

Wait what? Birds? You looked at his face and saw his eyes following the flying creatures.

 

“Levi, are you watching the birds like a cat would? Before it attacks them?” you giggled at him.

 

He turned to you and looked into your eyes.

 

“So what if I am? Gonna make fun of me? I can't do shit against this cat bullshit and it annoys the fuck out of me” he grumbled.

 

“I'm not going to make fun of you, Levi!” you said shocked “I know you can't help it. It's just that you're really adorable at times!” you smiled at him and he sighed.

 

He looked sad for some reason, so you began stroking his cheek first and as he showed no significant reaction you put your hands higher and fondled his right cat ear. He closed his eyes and started purring once more, this time he obviously didn't give a shit about you hearing it, which made you really happy. If he started being more comfortable with his cat self the time was surely going to be easier for the both of you.

 

**Cat behavior**

**[X] 1. Sociability**

**[X] 2. Communication**

**[X] 3. Grooming**

**[X] 4. Fighting**

**[X] 5. Hunting and feeding**

**[ ] 6. Play**

**[ ] 7. Reproduction**

 


	7. Play {7}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH), CUTENESS overload :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters. Information about cats as well as some text parts (from the book Reader is reading) are from Wikipedia.

And Levi really did get a lot more comfortable with everything related to this cat-thing. He even wanted you to tell him what you had red in the book, so he could know more himself.

The Catpan got more relaxed when you would touch his cat ears and tail or when you would point something along those lines out. He didn't hold back while eating either, starting to play with his food just like a cat would do even when you were present.

Honestly, you kind of felt flattered that he wasn't embarrassed by his actions in front of you. It meant that he also was comfortable with you as well, didn't it?

  
  


Today was a hot day and the sun was shining through the windows. You were sweating in your normal uniform and currently sitting in the corner of Levi's office. It was the only place you found were there was a shadow and no direct sunlight.

Levi was cleaning his desk up. He had finally finished his paperwork a couple minutes go and now was organizing the table. For some reason, the heat didn't seem to bother him at all. What did bother him was your sweaty ass.

  
  


“Hey, (F/N)! I thought I already told you do go take a shower this morning?”

  
  


“I did. I also took another one before lunch and one after lunch. It's just to damn hot. And this uniform isn't helping at all you know. “

  
  


“Tch. Then take another shower. I can smell you and I do not like it.” his ears twitched and flattened slightly against his head. “I'll see if I can find something more suitable for you while you're in the bathroom”

  
  


You sighed and got up “Okay, nothing inappropriate though, Levi” you giggled slightly before turning around and entering the bathroom.

  
  


“Nothing inappropriate, huh? I am not that obvious am I?” the dark haired male grumbled while searching through his closet. He found a few shirts and shorts, but figured that the shorts were probably to small for a woman’s hips. So he put out a white tank top and a pair of black boxer briefs. He grinned as he noticed that the shorts were without a doubt going to be really tight fitted on you.

He knocked at the bathroom door as soon as he heard the shower go out and said:

  
  


“I'll lay some clothes in front of the door. I'm in my office if you need me”

  
  


You answered him with a quick “Yeah”

  
  


You peaked your head out of the bathroom, just to make sure he wasn't watching you and then snatched the bundle of clothes inside. At first you put on the white tank top.

  
  


'I wonder why he has that one? I've never seen him wear it or anything like this at all'

  
  


It was slightly sheer, so you had to wear your dark purple bra underneath. And of fucking course was it showing through. You decided not to care, after all it's just a booby supporter and almost every woman wears one.

  
  


As you picked up the remaining piece of clothing you mentally slapped yourself for trusting a man that had complimented your ass a few days prior with your clothing.

Those briefs did cover everything until right under your butt, but they were tight and basically left nothing to the imagination.

  
  


You put them on anyways, what choice did you have? Go out to complain naked?

  
  


'Probably what he wants me to do, hmpf' you thought to yourself and looked into the mirror again.

Your hair was a mess so you brushed it and put it up in a ponytail. You were most definitely not going to let it open in this heat.

  
  


Finally you were finished and the warmth of the sun was more bearable now, so you went out and walked trough the bedroom to the office. You grinned as you noticed Levi catching a glimpse at your butt when you bent over to pick up the cat behavior book. You were stoke by new found confidence and decided to get a little more cheeky and daring so you turned around and caught him in the act of staring at you.

  
  


“See something you like?” your grin got wider.

  
  


He did not notice you turning around and was really not prepared for your question. The catpans cat ears twitched and his tail flicked faster than before. You could tell he was trying to come up with a good response, but he ended up with just a 'tch' and a small blush on his cheeks as he continued to read the book in front of him.

  
  


You walked over to his desk and leaned forward, fully aware of the fact that the shirt you were wearing wasn't covering anything from his point of view.

  
  


“No answer is also an answer you know? And you're blushing ~”

  
  


He looked up at you and his gaze went from your smiling face to your cleavage. No one could blame him, you were literally pushing it in his sight. He still didn't say or do anything significant so you decided to go a little further.

  
  


Slowly you stood up straight again and turned around halfway. You pulled at the rim of your pants and let the firm material snap back at your skin.

  
  


“You know, this is really tight, almost uncomfortably so. I wonder what the others would say if I went outside like this ~”

  
  


'You are NOT going out like that!” he finally stated and waved with his hand to your clothing, as if he wanted to show you what he meant by 'like that'.

  
  


You put on a fake pout and looked into his eyes.

  
  


“Ouh, don't you like it?” You swirled around once, making sure he got a nice view of your body. Years of training had left their marks, in the form of a few scars but also you had a superb figure, molded into perfection by rigorous training.

  
  


“I like it, I don't want other people to like – hell I don't want them to even _**see**_ it!” he said, standing up and pressing his hand on the desk. As he realized what he had just said he looked slightly shocked and corrected himself:

“But of course, it's your body and you are free to do with it as you want. As an adult women you can act and dress however you want without my opinion in your way. Sorry.”

  
  


You smiled and knew he had remembered you being hurt by his words and he seemed to try his best not to repeat himself.

  
  


“It's okay” you giggled and petted his head, since it was really close right now. He leaned into your touch, this cat thing made him more prone to affection. You had figured that out when he continued to nap in your lap and enjoy the occasional petting.

  
  


“You're not mad?” he asked between purring.

  
  


“Nah, I personally wouldn't want a lot of people to see me like this”

  
  


He carefully pushed your hand away and stared into your eyes once more. Suddenly there was a smirk on his face. How anyone could turn from cute and absolutely adorable to fucking sexy in like 0.2 seconds was beyond you.

  
  


“So, does that mean you want me to see you like this (F/N)?” he asked, still grinning.

  
  


You were sure your face was as red as a tomato right now and quickly stuttered:

  
  


“W-well, I don't really _**mind**_ it.”

  
  


He leaned even closer and you stood there, paralyzed. His mouth was by your ear now and he whispered:

  
  


“don't really mind me seeing you half naked, huh?”

  
  


As Levi pulled away he quickly left a peck on your cheek and then returned to his chair as if nothing had happened.

  
  


You were confused to say the least. While you had been suspecting him to like you back, you hadn't thought he would make a move at all. Could you even consider this a move? Maybe it was a mistake and he had just brushed your cheek with his lips on accident? Or he was drunk?

  
  


“Hey! (F/N). You're still standing there! Is a kiss on the cheek the equivalent of a punch in the solar plexus for you?” Levi said, from his desk. So it was not a mistake. Happiness overcame yourself and you turned to him and smiled.

  
  


“I was just -thinking” you said before sitting down to finally read the next chapter. You already knew it will be about playing with your cat and hopefully Levi would be up for some games, it would be adorable.

  
  


**6\. Play**

  
  


_**Domestic cats, especially young kittens, are known for their love of play. This behavior mimics hunting and is important in helping kittens learn to stalk, capture, and kill prey. Cats also engage in play fighting, with each other and with humans. This behavior may be a way for cats to practice the skills needed for real combat, and might also reduce any fear they associate with launching attacks on other animals.** _

  
  


Levi wasn't a kitten in your opinion, although Natit is one, the Catpan had already shown behavior which was common in 'sexually active males' as the book had described it. The male had not put up a play fight yet, all his attacks were more serious and with the objective of scaring away any intruders or rivals.

  
  


_**Owing to the close similarity between play and hunting, cats prefer to play with objects that resemble prey, such as small furry toys that move rapidly, but rapidly lose interest (they become habituated) in a toy they have played with before. Cats also tend to play with toys more when they are hungry.** _

  
  


Where could you get a small furry toy? Hanji probably had a ton of toys for Natit, maybe you could ask her when she brought you lunch? But you weren't so sure if you should trust her with this, maybe she will 'mess' with the toys in a way? She was kind of crazy overall, even the name of her kitten. You still remembered when you asked her about the rather unusual name.

  
  


//Flashback START//

  
  


“Natit? Why? Does that have some sort of meaning?” you asked confused, after Hanji had introduced you to the cute ball of fur.

  
  


“Yes, of course! Just say it backwards!” she giggled.

  
  


“Natit, backwards that is Ti....Tit...Tita...TITAN... OH MY GOD HANJI!” you laughed at her.

  
  


//Flashback END///

  
  


You smiled at the memory and began to read again.

  
  


_**Since cats are meat-eating predators, nearly all cat games are predatory games.** _

_**Prey is fearful of predators. Predators often encounter prey that attempt to escape predation. Prey that moves towards the cat with confidence may be exhibiting an aggressive defensive posture. Cats often play with toys that behave more like fearful prey trying to escape than toys that mimic a more confrontational prey.** _

  
  


That was important info for you if you wanted to play some cat games with Levi. Always move away so he has to chase it. How the hell where you going to be faster than him? You had seen some toy like a fishing rod once, that would work since you didn't have to move to much, right?

  
  


_**Success rate is important in play. A cat that catches its prey every time soon gets bored, and a cat that never gets it just loses interest. The ideal hunting success rate is around 1 in 3 to 1 in 6. Capturing prey at this rate generally maximizes a cat's interest in the game.** _

  
  


You highly doubted that Levi would lose interest if he didn't catch the toy, he would just get completely obsessive over it and try to chase it even more. If he will be up to play at all that is.

  
  


Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a certain scientist came in shortly after.

  
  


“I brought you the food for today! It's bread and soup. (F/N), are there any more notes for me?”

  
  


You nodded and gave her the most recent notes after you placed the plates on the office.

  
  


“Oh, Hanji I would need to talk to you for a second. Alone.” you said quietly.

  
  


Hanjis face lit up with excitement as she nodded.

  
  


“Sure. Levi I'll be taking (F/N) for a second, just outside the door, don't worry!” she rambled before pulling you with her.

  
  


Just outside the door she turned around to look at you.

  
  


“What is it? Anything 'fun' happened? You know what I mean ~” she giggled

  
  


“No! And if it did, it's none of your business, Hanji! I wanted to ask you if you had any cat toys I could try out...”

  
  


“So something totally did happen! You're blushing! I SHIP IT ~!!!! Oh, and yes I can get you a few. I'll bring them to you since I don't think you'll want to walk around the building dressed like that ~” she laughed again and you remembered what you were wearing.

  
  


“Oh, god. I better get inside again! Get the stuff fast I want to try it out today, okay?”

  
  


“Yeah sure, See ya!”

  
  


As she ran of to her office you entered Levis room again, only to find the male standing in front of the door. He looked confused at you.

  
  


“What do you want to 'try out'?” he asked

  
  


“Eavesdropping? Really?” you said and crossed your arms in front of your chest. The same fake pout from earlier appeared on your lips.

  
  


“...Sorry. I'm just curious...” he mumbled and you grinned.

  
  


“I was just joking! It's okay. I actually have to talk to you about it. I want to try out some things.”

  
  


“Things? Like what?” he frowned again.

  
  


“...like seeing if you have the playfulness of a cat and for that I need toys from Hanji. I really want to test that out, okay?”

  
  


“Yeah, I guess. I don't think it'll affect me, though.”

  
  


“So you'll let me 'experiment' on you? You never let Hanji do that!” you giggled.

  
  


“You're not Hanji. And if you haven't noticed by now, I do actually like you a lot.” he said.

  
  


“And that's not just because of the cat stuff?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow.

  
  


“No, I have for quite a while now.” he said and locked his eyes with yours.

  
  


You smiled and said what you wanted to say for so long now.

  
  


“Me too, Levi. I like you a lot as well”

  
  


He smiled. No grin. No smirk. Honestly just smiled from ear to ear. It was heart warming.

  
  


He leaned closer but before he reached his detestation, there was a knock at the door again.

  
  


“That's Hanji with the toys” you said and turned around, still blushing.

  
  


“She ruins everything, doesn't she?” Levi grumbled and walked over to the sofa.

  
  


You opened the door and Hanji gave you a whole bag of stuff. Before you could open it or thank her she was already gone again. Wondering why she did that you got inside and spilled the toys out on the floor. There was a small fur mouse [<http://www.webzubra.com/wp-content/uploads/3/3-astounding-led-mouse-cat-toy-blue-mouse-cat-toy-bouncy-mouse-cat-toy-battery-operated-mouse-cat-toy-cat-toy-mouse-rattle-cat-toy-mouse-real-fur-cat-toy-mouse-remote-controlled-cat-toy-mouse.jpg>] and a fishing rod with a plastic sausage attached to the end [<http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/140775544993-0-1/s-l1000.jpg>],.

  
  


You returned your attention back to the toys and picked up the fishing rod.

  
  


“Let's try this one” you said and stoop up in the middle of the room, so you had enough space.

  
  


“What am I supposed to do?” the raven haired male asked and didn't look to happy with this.

  
  


“Just watch okay? And if you want to you can catch it ~” you said smiling.

  
  


Slowly you began swinging the toy in front of him and soon you saw his eyes lock with the sausage at the end. You remembered what you had red in the book and tried to move the toy away from him, as if it was running away. Suddenly Levi moved. Very slowly a couple of steps in your direction, his eyes still on the toy and his tail swinging slowly from side to side. Then he stood still again for a brief moment, before he jumped at the toy and almost caught it, if you hadn't moved it away just in time.

  
  


He sat on the floor and pouted at you. Before he could open his mouth to complain, you swung the toy in front of his face again and he totally forgot what he was going to say. You let him miss it a couple more times, before finally letting him catch it.

  
  


He caught it with his hands and tried to snack on it, before remembering that it was a toy and that he indeed was not a cat.

  
  


“So... I guess you were right” he said and abandoned the sausage toy.

  
  


“Yeah, it's pretty cute” you giggled at his behavior.

  
  


“Hmpf, it's annoying. I can't suppress it.” Levi returned to his chair, which by the way was still sideways, so he didn't hurt his tail.

You cleaned up the toys and just as you put them away, Hanji disturbed the two of you for the third time today.

  
  


“Heeeey ~” she sang “I'm just here to examine Levi once again, it has to be time for something special to happen” she giggled and went over to the man.

  
  


He endured Hanji measuring his temperature and as Hanji saw the result she pressed the thermometer against her chest and squealed.

  
  


“IT IS HAPPENING! OH GOD! I'll leave you alone for at least two days now ~ (F/N) come here for a second!” she giggled and you went over to her. She took your arm and very quickly placed a needle on your skin, injection you with some sort of purple liquid.

  
  


“WHAT THE FUCK HANJI!?” you and Levi screamed in unison.

  
  


“It's for you own good, believe. You don't want kittens yet, do you (F/N)?” she giggled and ran out of the office before you could ask any more questions.

  
  


“She still hasn't said what the fuck is going to happen.” Levi said.

  
  


“Yeah, and why should an injection prevent me from buying kittens?” you were really confused {A/N: ….and dumb as fuck, but okay}

  
  


Levi only hummed in response.

  
  


“But, I guess we'll see tomorrow”

  
  


**Cat behavior**

**[X] 1. Sociability**

**[X] 2. Communication**

**[X] 3. Grooming**

**[X] 4. Fighting**

**[X] 5. Hunting and feeding**

**[X] 6. Play**

**[ ] 7. Reproduction**

 


	8. Reproduction {8} Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:   
> So, while all the information about cat in the last chapters was true and from Wikipedia as well as some other websites, in this chapter it is DIFFERENT. Male cats don't go into heat. Cats do not have an actual 'mating season'. Basically only females go into a heat. I changed it for this story, so that all of you can get a Cat!Levi in heat ~
> 
> Contains: Swearing (LEVI-STYLE, DUH), SO MUCH DETAILED SMUT SHIELD YOUR EYES KIDS!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SNK/AOT or any of its characters.

Only a few hours after Hanji had left Levi started to behave weirdly. You noticed how he was shuffling around in his chair more than usual and had a light pink tint to his cheeks as if he had a fever.

  
  


“Are you okay? You look like you have a fever or something, Levi” you asked and walked over to him.

  
  


“I'm fine” he grumbled and looked down at the report he was reading. You boldly pressed your hand against his forehead. It was burning hot.

  
  


“Fine my ass, go to bed. You're probably getting sick. “

  
  


“I said I am fine (F/N). It's different from the common flu.”

  
  


“What? What's different?” you asked, confused.

  
  


“It just is, okay? Now please don't come so close to me. “ he said and started reading again.

  
  


“Hmpf. Okay, but maybe you should take a shower or something, you're sweating quite a lot as well.”

  
  


“I might actually do that” he said, got up and walked to the bathroom. Soon after that you could hear the shower start. You sighed and sat down on the sofa to take a little nap. But before you could drift of into the dreamland, the Catpan was already finished and exited the bathroom in a fresh pair of boxers.

  
  


To your surprise he seemed to take your advice and laid down in bed. He seemed to be very uncomfortable still, since he wouldn't lay still at all.

  
  


It was slowly getting dark outside and you were feeling a little hungry so you decided it was probably time to eat dinner. You were not going to make Levi stand up though, he was clearly sick, even if he didn't believe so himself. You stood up and carried Levi's plate into his room. Shortly after you had entered the bedroom he said something.

  
  


“Stop right there.” he grumbled, his voice cracking while he was talking. “Just lay it down over there and don't come to close”

  
  


“Okay” you said,

  
  


'He doesn't want me to get sick that's why he's doing that' you thought

  
  


“Oh and sleep on the couch today, please. It's better for the both of us” His voice was shaky and still cracking and you wondered whether or not you should consult a doctor. You were going to do that if it didn't get any better.

  
  


“Yes, Good Night, Levi” you whispered and closed the door.

  
  


As you ate your dinner alone in his office, you were actually feeling kind of lonely. It was the first time in over a week that you had eaten without him in front of you. Tonight was going to be ruff. The sofa was not very comfortable at all, but it was still better than getting sick because you slept next to Levi. And in the end you slept quite well that night.

  
  


In the morning you woke up and found that Levi's breakfast was already gone. He must have woken up earlier than you. The door was closed again and you took that as a sign that he did not want you to disturb him.

  
You could hear the shower start and wondered how long he has been awake.

Since you were quite bored you decided to write down notes for Hanji. This sudden sickness was probably really interesting for her so you made your notes as detailed as possible.

  
  


  
  


When you were done a lot of time had already passed and you wanted to check up on Levi, when you heard the shower start again. This was the second time today. Levi was a clean freak, but he wouldn't shower two times in less than four hours.

  
  


You shrugged and sat down again, there was not much you could do right now. When he'll get out you will ask him. The shower took surprisingly long so you took the Cat Behavior book and decided to read the last chapter. Hanji was really excited for you to read this specific one, so you wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

  
  


  
  


**7\. Reproduction**

  
  


_**Both sexes can go into a heat like stage, but for males this is called 'rut'. While females tend to get more submissive when they are in heat, males usually get more possessive and dominant towards potential mates, other cats or even humans. Sometimes fights occur, over the right to mate with a cat in heat. The stronger opponent wins and then proceeds to mate with the cat in heat.** _

_**Cats have several mating or heat seasons over the course of a year. Usually they take pace at the beginning of spring, at the beginning of summer (within the first few hot days) and at the beginning of autumn. Multiple potential partners will be attracted to a cat in heat.** _

  
  


Two days ago, the weather had started to get drastically warmer. So there was probably a heat season ahead? That is why Natit was behaving quite weird the last few days. And that would also explain Levi's frequent showers and his request for you to sleep on the couch instead of next to him. Did he know what was going on? Or was he just as confused as you were? You decided to ask him and stood up. He had closed the door between the office and the bedroom again after he had snatched his food this morning. This was weird, since he disliked small spaces after being half-cat. The shower had stopped a few minutes ago so he will be in bed again, you figured.

  
  


You walked towards the closed door and knocked slightly. No Response. You knocked harder and heard a muffled sound, which you thought sounded like a “Yes” and opened the door. He was definitely lying in the king size bed, but he was well hidden underneath the covers, since you didn't see him. You could, however see him shuffeling.

  
  


“Levi?” you asked and the movements stopped abruptly. His head popped up and you noticed how unlike himself he was looking. His hair was all messy and he had a nice red pinch to the cheeks. The captains eyes were glossy and his pupils were dilated as if the room was only lit by a single candle. The males mouth was slightly opened and you could hear him breathing fast and shallowly. Though you could only see his head right now, you were sure the rest of himself was messy as well.

  
  


“What?” he finally said, after staring at you for the time you were staring at him.

  
  


“Uhm... I wanted to ask something and then I knocked” you began to rumble “a-and then you said 'Yes', so I came in, but it must be my imagination running wild...since you did not seem to hear me knocking at all” you said and looked down, avoiding the picture in front of you. You did catch him blushing darker though.

  
  


“Tch. I may or may not have said 'yes' but it may or may not had had anything to do with you knocking.” he said

  
  


You were confused. Why would he be talking to himself? Or was he not even talking? Was he – maybe. You tried to recall the sound he had made, but didn't remember. Maybe he moaned? He was in a rut after all, so he had just 'relieved' himself a little? You could feel the heat rush through your body as your thoughts entered the dirty category. The heat was many manifesting in your cheeks, so you were probably red like a strawberry right now. A chuckle from the man in front of you reassured you this.

  
  


“Understood what I was doing just now (F/N)?” another chuckle from him “Would you ask what you wanted to ask now?”

  
  


You shook your head and told yourself to think a little clearer again before asking your question.

  
  


“Levi, are you aware that you're in a mating season right now?” you asked gazed at his face. He was making an expression as if he wanted to say -

  
  


“Are you kidding me?” well ops he just said it anyways. “I've taken at least eight cold showers since this morning and I've done what you just caught me doing a little bite more than I would want to. My whole body feels like it's on fucking fire. Hanji gave the only female around me an injection two days ago saying it was so you don't 'get kittens'. You should know I'm not that dumb. Don't you think I've figured that heat shit out by now?”

  
  


Suddenly you really felt dumb. It was all falling into place now. So the stuff Hanji had injected you with was a contraceptive and the symptoms she was looking for was the change in temperature. Interesting.

  
  


“A-am. Okay, I'll leave you alone then except if I can do anything for you?”

  
  


“Oh you could do a lot for me” he said and you were not to sure if that was sarcasm or not.

  
  


“l-like what?” you stuttered.

  
  


“Get me something to drink. “ he said and after a few moments added “please.”

  
  


You turned around on the spot and went into the office to get him a cup of water. You filled a big cup with nice, cold water and returned to him. You said down next to him on the bed and handed him the drink.

  
  


“You will probably sweat a lot, so drink a lot as well, please. It'll be healthier for you” you said. He only nodded as he gulped down the liquid.

  
  


You couldn't help but notice how hot he actually looked right now. He was attractive all the time to you and you were not quite sure how you managed to keep yourself together when he was shirtless the last few days, but right now he looked so trashed and horny that it was taking an insane amount of willpower for you not to just bend down and kiss him. Or more. You wanted to do a lot more than just kissing him right now.

Levi simply had an incredibly 'needy' aura around him. You couldn't really describe it yourself. Wasn't he supposed to be super dominant? That would probably happen when the mating took place. You shrugged at your thought. 'Mating' was the wrong word, he was not an animal and neither were you.

  
  


“What are you waiting for (F/N)?” he asked looking in your eyes “I can't promise nothing will happen if you stay here for too long. It's hard to control these 'urges'.”

  
  


You blushed madly and nodded.

  
  


“D-Do you need anything else, Levi?” you stuttered, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.

  
  


“Oh, you know damn well what I would need right now. But I'm not a rapist and without your consent I'm not moving a finger. Although you make it quite hard for me right now, sitting on my bed like that.” he gestured at you outfit.

  
  


You were still wearing one of his shirts and his tight boxers. You smiled and got a little sassy.

  
  


“Oh ~ Does it turn you on when I wear your clothes, Levi?” you purred leaning close to his heated face.

  
  


His eyes widened a little and he murmured

  
  


“You little shit. You know exactly what I'm going through right now and then you tease me like that.” His tail flicked harder against the bedsheets but his cat ears were visibly calm.

  
  


“So, what if I am?” you grinned.

  
  


“I might kiss you again.” he said quietly, his face only an inch apart from your face.

  
  


“I might not mind that” you giggled and felt his presence on your lips seconds after.

  
  


His warm, heated lips pressed against your rather cold ones and one of his arms wrapped around your waist while the other one was on the back of your head. He squeezed your waist lightly, making you gasp and used that opportunity to sneak his tongue in your mouth, exploring it.

  
  


His tongue was moving in a rhythm with yours and it was causing you to moan. It just felt so – right for you. Finally this was happening, you had thought and dreamed about it for long enough. Especially after he had kissed you on the cheek a few days prior.

  
  


You separated, gasping for air while he was calm.

  
  


“The secret is called 'breathing though your nose'” he smirked.

  
  


Now it was your time to “Tch”. He was not going to make fun of you in a situation like this you decided and used both of your hands to push him against the mattress. He was surprised but didn't object.

  
  


You sat on him and leaned forward and down to kiss him again, when you noticed his scrunched up face.

  
  


“What's wrong? I'm not that heavy am I?” you said, worried.

  
  


“No no, it's just that you're sitting on “ he pointed to his boxers, where you were sitting on his crotch “and it's really sensitive right now. You're not hurting me though” he smirked and you blushed even more. Teasingly you rolled your hips down.

  
  


“Fuck” he swore and in head fell back, while his hands grasped your butt and hips, holding you still. “Let's not do that (F/N). “

  
  


Now it was your time to smirk at him. The great corporal Levi, so sensitive. His cat tail was flicking and you suddenly had an idea.

  
  


“Levi” you purred and kissed his neck, probably leaving a few marks here and there.

  
  


“Hm?” he half-moaned.

  
  


“How does this feel?” you asked while simultaneously grabbing his tail and carefully stroking it. You started to massage the tip and got almost no response so you went down further. As soon as you reached the middle part his breath hitched.

  
  


“Why the fuck does that feel so goddamn go-oh-od?” he muttered and you grinned at him, the dominance you had was quite intriguing right now.

  
  


You kissed him again and he opened his mouth for you. As you tried to get the upper hand in your tongue battle, you were still defended by him and he continued to invade your mouth.

  
  


His hands were still on your butt and began massaging it, making you wiggle a little bit. You could feel and hear him moan against you.

  
  


Maybe you should try something different? He was making you feel really hot right now and you defiantly wanted to take this to another level.

  
  


Slowly you kissed down his neck and let your hands roam over his toned chest. It was costing you a lot of will power not to giggle at this, you and probably a lot of other females had dreamed about touching those abs and now you were actually doing it.

  
  


You kissed down his collarbone and slowly made your way down to his boxers.

Finally he got the hint and realized what you were about to do.

  
  


“Fuck (F/N). Do you really want to do this? You don't have to I can just you know...” he rambled and you smiled up at him.

  
  


“Levi, I want this just as much as your little friend here does” you said and cupped his groin, massaging it through the thin fabric of his boxers.

  
  


He groaned loudly and grabbed the bedsheets with his hands.

  
  


You smiled at him and mentally congratulated yourself for saying those dirty words without stuttering at all.

  
  


You took a look at the bulge and regretted calling it his 'little' friend. He was well hung, considering his height. You stared at it and finally made your first move as you mouthed the outline of his dick though the boxers. He can endure a little more teasing can't he?

  
  


His response was immediate. He bit his lip and you could see his hands tightening on the sheets. Slowly you hooked your fingers at the waistband of the underwear and pulled it down slowly.

  
  


His cock sprang free and you took the chance to look up at Levi only to catch him stare at you. Your (E/C) eyes locked with his grey ones and you licked up from the base to the tip, not taking your eyes of his. He bit his lips harder and his ears twitched .

You put one of your fingers on his mouth and said “Don't do that. You're gonna bit yourself. It's hot when you groan you know?” you smirked at his blushing face, but at least he stopped biting his lips.

  
  


You returned your attention to his crotch and took his shaft into your hand, slowly stroking it, while you licked the head. Levi groaned loudly and you could tell he was being impatient. You took the head into your mouth and let your tongue dance around it, which made him twitch.

Slowly you began taking more into your mouth and stroked what you weren't licking yet. His breathing was shallow and he was covering his face with one of his arms, while the other one was still grasping the sheets. Or so you thought before it was gripping the back of your head. He began to guide you a little and his moans became louder.

  
  


“(F/N), I am” he moaned out “shit- going to – Ah Fuck (F/N)”

  
  


You very well understood what he was trying to tell you and pushed his hand which was at the back of your head, away. You began bobbing your head faster and massaged his balls lightly as well. You could feel him twitching inside of your mouth and his hips buckled up as he came into your mouth and almost screamed

  
  


“Fucking shit (F/N)!”

  
  


You let go of his cock with a loud 'POP' and swallowed, locking into his glazed eyes.

  
  


“You're a kinky little shit. I would have never guessed that” he said, his breath still fast as he came down from his high.

  
  


You grinned at him and whispered into his ear

  
  


“You underestimated me then ~”

  
  


He laughed a little as he was still trying to catch his breath and you couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of yourself. After all he was a well trained soldier and you made him lose himself just now. He must have noticed the pride you took in your actions and pulled you down to him, so that he could talk into your ear.

  
  


“Don't get cocky here (F/N). I am going to wreck you as well ~” his hand grabbed your waist and he rolled you over, so that he was now sitting on top.

  
  


“This heat has a nice advantage. I literally haven't been too 'soft' the last 10 hours, no matter how often I do it.” he grinned “And you're going to enjoy that”

  
  


You were feeling flustered but at the same time you looked forward to him fulfilling his promise. He kissed you again and his hands went to massage your boobs slowly and carefully.

  
  


“You really do look fucking hot in my clothes (F/N)” he murmured between the kissed and pulled his shirt off of you. He quickly unclasped your bra as well and threw it to the side carelessly. His hands went back to your boobs and he kissed down your neck, just the way you did it earlier as well.

  
  


One of his hand massaged your boob a little firmer, while the other hand let go only to be replaced with his mouth. He licked at your nipple and took it into his mouth, slightly sucking on it. You moaned and petted his twitching cat ears making him moan around your nipple. He then proceeded to give the other one the same procedure and flicked his tongue over it several times, teasing you endlessly.

  
  


“Levi~” you moaned “Come on ~”

  
  


“What? Don't like teasing (F/N)? I certainly think you enjoyed doing it to me earlier” he grinned and went on, kissing down to your bellybutton.

  
  


“And as much as I fucking love those trousers on you, they will have to go now.” and with that he pretty much ripped them off you and threw them across the room.

  
  


You felt slightly embarrassed with his face down there and you being completely exposed to him. His hands were on your thighs and he slowly and carefully pushed them apart. He licked his lips and dipped his head down.

  
  


Slowly he kissed from right underneath your bellybutton to your clit. He looked up at you before he took it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it, making you moan out loud.

  
  


“Oh God, Levi, please ~”

  
  


Levi grinned and repeated his action, earning another moan from you. His mouth went down further and his tongue slightly pocked at your entrance before entering you completely. His tongue twitched around a bit before finding a good spot and pushing into it. It felt incredibly good for you so you just threw your head back and moaned his name out loud again.

  
  


“Hm~” he responded and you could feel his tongue slightly vibrating as he made that sound. Levi took his free hand and began to caress your inner thighs while still tongue fucking you. The corporals hand made its way to your clit again and began to rub it. Slowly at first but getting faster every second.

  
  


You moaned almost constantly, your breathing was getting shallow and fast as you felt a knot tightening inside of yourself.

  
  


“Levi! I'm” you moaned out and he only hummed again pushing you over the edge as you came hard while moaning his name out.

  
  


“Fuck Levi, that was -” you tried to breath normally again but failed and didn't find the right words to describe your experience right now.

  
  


“Fucking fantastic? Yeah, I could say the same for you ~” he said “But were not nearly done yet “

  
  


He kissed you again and pushed you deeper into the mattress. Slowly he inserted a single finger into you and wiggled it around a bit. Soon you could feel him enter a second one and you moaned as he was stretching you.

  
  


“You're so wet (F/N). I can't wait to fuck you ~” he murmured and you blushed.

  
  


His two fingers curled and hit the same spot from earlier again. You buckled your hips and pushed down against his fingers.

  
  


“Fuck” you swore and caught him grinning at you.

  
  


He remained silent and glided a third finger into you. Levi pumped the fingers in and out before deciding you were really for the real thing now.

  
  


He grabbed your hips and pulled you towards him, into his lap. Your arms went around his neck instantly and you kissed him. He looked you into the eyes and you could tell he wanted to say something.

  
  


“What is it Levi?” you asked

  
  


“I just wanted to – goddammit. I wanted to, well before we do this. I wanted to say that I, I really really like you a lot (F/N). I have for a while now. I understand if you don't feel the same but I love you.”

  
  


You smiled at him “I love you, too Levi. And now please just get in with it will you?” you locked eyes with him once more as he slowly pushed himself inside of you.

  
  


His face twitched in pleasure and so did yours.

  
  


“Fuck (F/N) you're tight as fuck” he groaned. You smiled and began to lift yourself up from his lap a bit, before pushing down again. When you did that again he met your trust, making the both of you moan loudly.

  
  


This position was quite hard for the both of you so Levi pushed you down again and pulled one of your legs over his shoulder before inserting himself again. He began to thrust into you a little faster and you moaned again. He was filling you up so perfectly and hitting all the good spots inside of you, but it was not quite enough yet.

  
  


You reached down with one of your hands, to rub yourself in time with his thrust but he pushed your hand away and began rubbing your clit himself. You gasped at the multiple sensations and buckled your hips up. He moaned at your actions and kissed you again.

  
  


Levi lifted your hips a bit higher and when he trusted in deeper, he hit your g-spot dead on. You moaned loudly and bit down on your hand to stop yourself from screaming out too loud.

  
  


“Fuck (F/N), you're getting tighter” he groaned and you could tell it was because you were near your orgasm. Your hips met his thrust in a rhythm and suddenly the knot that had been building up inside of you broke down and you came, this time you moaned louder than the first time you came and you were sure anyone who might have passed the corridor in that moment, could have heard you.

  
  


Levi took another couple thrust before he too came, inside of you and bent down to kiss you.

  
  


“How about a nap?” he said and you noticed how tired you had gotten.

  
  


“Yeah ~” you yawned and laid down. None of you cared for the sweat or the mess you had just produced and even if you did care, you did not have any energy left do do anything about it.

  
  


He snuggled up behind you and hugged you. You fell asleep smiling.

  
  


  
  


You woke up the next morning, still feeling the pressure of Levi's body behind you. You felt incredibly happy as you recalled last nights adventures. Levi shuffled behind you, but didn't stop hugging you at your waist.

  
  


“Morning” he murmured quietly, still half asleep.

  
  


“Good Morning” you said and turned around. He pecked you on the lips and you grinned at his relaxed face and messy hair.

  
  


“LEVI!” you suddenly squealed. “They're gone!”

  
  


“What?” he didn't quite get what you meant by that.

  
  


“Your ears! And your tail as well!” you said and ruffled through his hair to make him feel it.

  
  


“Finally. They were supposed to be there a little longer weren't they?”

  
  


“Yeah there were about two days remaining”

  
  


“Well the good thing is that this heat thing is over as well. Who knows how long that could have lasted.”

  
  


“Oh ~ I'm not sure if it is a good thing that the heat is over ~” you giggled and grinned at him. He made his signature “Tch” again and kissed your forehead, hugging you tighter.

  
  


“We should get up you know Hanji's going to bring us our food anytime now.”

  
  


“Just a little longer (F/N)” he grumbled.

  
  


“Never thought you would be the type to cuddle, Levi”

  
  


“Never thought you would be so sassy. I don't mind it tough”

  
  


“I don't mind you cuddling as well”

  
  


A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SOMETIME ~~~~~ THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!

  
  


 


	9. Sequel 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the 2-part sequel!

 

It had been almost 7 months now since the cat incidence and Levi and you were officially dating now. None of the cadets or your superiors were surprised and gladly no one had anything against it. The relationship was making you very happy and according to a few rumors you had heard even Levi was kinder and more relaxed than he was before. Although you were a little sad after all his cute cat personality traits were gone, you soon found out that he was cute just being his normal self as well.

 

You now slept in his quarters and had even moved your stuff there – on his request. It had made you happy when he told you he wanted to 'move in together'. Your boyfriend was comfortable with you being around him a lot of the time and you still, after more than half a year, felt kind of honored.

 

You, of course, didn't mind his presence either. Sadly he had dropped his habit of only wearing his undergarments. He still was just as cuddly than his cat-self was though. You got to feel that every evening when you went to sleep, because he would always cuddle up to you and the two of you would fall asleep in the weirdest cuddle positions.

 

And yes, your sex life was just fine without heats or mating seasons. It was more than fine actually. There even where a few days were you had to call in sick, because moving much was out of the question. Also, you now had a couple scarfs as well, just in case you wanted to hide any marks on your neck.

 

At the moment you were sitting in Levi's office, doing your last few sheets of paperwork for the day. Levi was outside at the training grounds with the cadets. It was getting colder every day and winter would be coming soon. The cadets that Levi had dispraised a few months back where now trained and mostly average to good soldiers.

 

You heard a knock at the door and looked up from your papers.

 

“The Captain isn't here right now. He's at the training grounds” you said, assuming that whoever it was wanted to see Levi.

 

“It's just me, (F/N). Can I come in?”

 

You smiled slightly, recognizing the voice as Hanjis.

“Yes, please come in.” you said and looked at the woman entering the room. “What is it? You never knock.”

 

“Ah you see (F/N). There is something I want to talk to you about.”

 

She sounded serious and you felt worry in your stomach.

 

“Is... there something wrong?” you asked, your voice was shaky.

 

“No, no not at all” she replied quickly “I need someone for an experiment. I thought you would want to help me maybe?”

 

“What's it about?”

 

“You remember that thing that made Levi into a half-cat?” she said and smiled brightly.

 

“How could I forget that?” you said and smiled at all the cute, funny and sexy memories.

 

“Well you see, I was really interested in that and did a lot of research since then. I came up with a substance that should have the same effects! I really want to try it out and see if it works!”

 

There was no point in denying that Hanji was a brilliant scientist. She was able to create the weirdest things after all. You had no idea how that would work.

 

“And why me?” you asked, not completely opposed to the idea yet.

 

“Because you read the whole book and you have the experience with Levi! It wouldn't work on him probably. He is resistant to it now.”

 

You sighed slightly. It was interesting to you. You wouldn't mind it for a few days right?

 

“I need more details. How long will it last? Will I go though a heat phase as well? What effects will it have exactly?”

 

“It won't last as long as Levi's lasted. Maybe 4 days overall. You'll get the ears, the tail and the behavior. It won't be as intense as it was for Levi. You should still be in total control over yourself.”

 

“Okay. What about the heat thing?”

 

“I'm not sure. You'll probably experience something like that.” she said and a smile appeared on her lips again. “I don't think the corporal will mind that aspect ~” she giggled and you blushed lightly.

 

“I'd like to talk to Levi first. If he doesn't mind the experiment I will do it.” you said and Hanji squealed.

 

“Yes! Thank you so much (F/N)!”

 

As she wanted to open the door, Levi came in unexpectedly. He let her out and came in.

 

“Why was she here?” he asked while undoing his cravat.

 

“She wanted to know whether I would participate in an experiment or not”

 

“And? Will you? What's it about?” he asked and went over to his closet to get his casual clothes. You figured he must have ended the training for today.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about first, Levi”

 

“Okay. I'm listening” he said.

 

“Hanji has made a substance that has the same effect as her device. She wants me to test it out, since I have the most experience with the half-cat-stuff.”

 

“Do you want to do it?” he asked and walked over to you an leaned against the desk on the side that your chair was. You looked him in the eyes.

 

“I think it would be very interesting. However it would make me unable to leave the room, just like it did with you. I will be depended on your help. Oh, and Hanji said there is a possibility I will go into a heat, too.”

 

He grinned at your serious face.

 

“I'll be glad to help with that:” he said and held your face up with his thumb and index finger, before leaning down to kiss you.

 

After you separated you coughed slightly because of your embarrassment and said “Okay, then I'll tell her tomorrow”

 

“Good. I'm going to take a shower now. Want to join me?” he asked with a promise in his voice. You smirked and nodded. “Just give me a second”

 

 

 

After the shower {and certain actions that may have occurred} you two went to bed and fell asleep cuddling.

 

The next morning you woke up earlier than him and had already put on your uniform as you heard a grunt from the bed. You turned around and saw him watching you. He was looking sleepy and his eyes were only half opened. Not to mention that he had a bad case of 'bed hair' as well. It were moments like this that you cherished the most.

 

“Good morning, honey ~” you chirped and knew exactly he liked being called that although he denied it more than once.

 

“Morning” he responded and yawned.

 

“Get up already! Breakfast will be soon. I'm going to Hanji now.” you said before you went out the door.

 

On the way to Hanjis office you met a few cadets, but nothing special occurred. When you had entered her office you saw her sitting at her desk.

 

“Good Morning Hanji!” you said “I'll be participating in your experiment. I talked it through with Levi. He didn't mind.”

 

“Of course he didn't mind. What boyfriend would mind consequences like that? ~” she giggled “I'll meet you at Levis office after breakfast. I also talked to Erwin and he is willing to give both of you five days off.”

 

“That's nice of him. Thanks. I'll see you!” you said and went to get some breakfast.

 

After that you returned to your office and Hanji was already there.

 

“So Hanji, will I have to swallow it or what?” you asked.

 

“It's an injection. There is no other way I'm sorry.” she said and unpacked a syringe filled with red liquid. It almost had the color of blood. You nodded and she took your arm into her hand.

You just sighed and looked away. It wasn't really painful, but the sensation was unpleasant.

 

“And done! The effects will occur tomorrow or late today. Levi should be here soon as well. I'll go now. Don't forget the notes ~ “ she chirped and went out of the office.

 

'Just like 7 months ago' you thought and smiled 'only that I am on the other side now.'

 

You felt a little sleepy so you laid down on the couch, but you couldn’t close an eye.

 

A few minutes later Levi came in. He looked concerned to you.

 

“Everything alright? She didn't hurt you did she?” he asked and went over to the sofa.

The raven sat down and held you.

 

“Not at all. I'm just a little sleepy.” you yawned.

 

“Then take a nap” he said and you smiled at him.

 

“Do I get a good night kiss ~ ?” you purred.

 

“It's not night yet idiot.” he grumbled

  
“Pretty please`” you asked and pouted a little. He could not resit that face and you knew it.

 

He pulled you up into his lap so you were facing him. His hand rested on the back of your head as he pulled you in for a kiss. It turned out a little hotter than you had imagined, but you wouldn't complain.

 

When you separated he grinned at you and picked you up. Levi laid you down on the bed and cuddled up behind you. You finally were able to close your eyes and drifted into sweet sleep.

 


	10. Sequel 2/2

When you woke up it was dark outside and your boyfriend was no where no be seen. You shifted and wanted to stand up, but a pain on your lower back made you cry out in pain.

 

“(F/N)?” you hear Levi call from the office.

 

“Yeah” you bit your lip and stood up despite the pain still bugging you.

 

'Was it this painful for Levi as well?' you asked yourself.

 

You limped slightly as you walked over to the office.

 

“What time is it?” you asked.

 

“About 9 pm. You slept the entire day.” he said, and then he looked up “Oh goddamn. You look like shit. Lay down again!” It came of more like a demand than advice and it probably was so you turned around to get to to bed again. You stumbled and almost fell, but a pair of strong arms caught you.

  
“Damn, it's harder for you isn't it?”

 

You nodded and breathed in sharply a couple times. It was like there were weights on your arms and legs and you couldn't think straight. Under normal circumstances you would have blamed Levi for that last one, but right now you were sure those were all side effects of the substance.

 

Levi laid you on the bed and put a blanket over you. If you had the energy to, you would have smiled at his cute actions. He could be so caring and sweet if he was concerned.

 

Your eyelids got heavier and heavier and soon you were sleeping again.

 

The next time you woke up, the sun was already high in the sky.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Levi murmured from behind you.

 

“Morning Hun ~” you smiled and looked at him.

 

“These look fantastic on you” he said and grinned.

 

“What?” It took you a moment to realize your cat features should be here by now. “Oh, god. I want to see ~” you whined and ran into the bathroom to look at them.

 

On your head were a pair of white, fluffy ears and from your lower back there was a tail in the same color showing. You touched the ears slightly and it felt weird to you. Your tail was swinging on its own.

 

 

“See ? You're adorable.”

 

You turned to see Levi leaning into the door frame. You smiled but a small blush spread across your cheeks because of the compliment.

 

“And now you're blushing. Damn I don't think I can wait until you get into heat (F/N) ~” he purred as walked behind you, turning you so that you watched him in the mirror. His hands travel along your body and his eyes were locked with yours in the mirror. “I could just take you like this -” he said and kissed your neck.

 

“(F/N)???!!!” Hanji screamed from the office “Levi? Are you two already getting it own?!” she squealed.

 

“No, Hanji” you said and stuck your tongue out to Levi. You walked out to Hanji with Levi following you.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” she asked and tried to look innocently. You didn't answer right away so she continued “Because I think I did. Judging from that death glare of yours Levi” she giggled.

 

“Fuck you too.” he murmured and hugged you from behind.

 

Hanji only grinned and her attention focused on you.

 

“You look so cute (F/N)! No wonder he couldn't keep his hands off you!” she got closer and reached out to touch your ear but Levi made a step backward, taking you with him.

 

“I take that as 'Don't touch what's mine'. Right Levi?”

 

“Fuckin' right, shitty glasses!”

 

Hanji only laughed at him. Everybody else would have left the office screaming by now, but the scientist knew he wouldn't really hurt her.

 

“So, I brought you the food for today. But I'll leave you alone for now” she smiled at you again and waved before leaving the room.

 

 

It was silent for a moment, but then you leaned back against Levi's strong chest.

“Let's eat breakfast now” you suggested and he let go of you in response.

You ate the food together and wasted some time reading some books he had laying around.

 

You felt a lot better than before. Your energy was back again, but right now there was not much to do after all.

 

“Levi~” you whined after a while “I'm so bored”

 

“What do you want to do then?” he said and put the book in his hand to the side.

 

“I don't know.”

 

He seemed to think about something before he opened a drawer in his desk and took out the fur mouse toy that Hanji had given you back then. He waved it around a little bit and you couldn't help but follow it with your eyes. Hanji had said you would be in control, but right now you could feel the instincts taking over your mind. You couldn't concentrate on anything else but the mouse toy.

 

Suddenly he threw it and you jumped up and caught it, before falling down onto the couch again.

 

He had a smug smile on his face as he stood up and walked over to you. Levi sat on the sofa again and pulled you into his lap again. He really liked that position didn't he?

 

His hands were on your hips, but they soon moved to your cat ears. Unlike when you had touched them, this felt more pleasurable. He petted them carefully and you closed your mouth and opened your mouth slightly, while leaning into his touch.

 

“Shit” you heard him say and opened your eyes to see what made him swear. After all he was pleasing you and not the other way around.

 

He was blushing slightly and a look in between you showed you his arousal. He was enjoying this more than you were probably. You giggled a bit, he was still cute after all.

 

“I can't help it” he murmured and tried to lift you off him, but you instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

He sighed in response and you smiled a bit. You shifted your body, so that you were laying on the sofa, but your head was resting on his lap. He had slept like this countless times when he was a cat-person and now was your turn you decided. It was surprisingly comfortable and you felt weird. Resting in his lap felt – safe? There was no other way you could have described it. Had he felt the same way back then?

 

“(F/N)” he grumbled “Don't do this do me”

 

You looked up at him and pouted before turning around and closing your eyes.

 

As a cat, you really napped a lot and you could fall sleep very easily. But your sleep was also very light, which meant that you woke up every few minutes when he moved even the slightest bit.

 

When you woke up for the third time, you were still in his lap, but he was asleep. As carefully as possibly you got up and turned around to take a look at his sleeping form. You had seen him sleep a lot, but there was always something incredibly peaceful about it to you. He looked so much more relaxed and sweet.

You went to the bathroom, because you thought that you could really need a shower. A new clothes as well. Everything felt so hot and steamy since you had woken up. It was getting more unbearable every second. What was this feeling? Were you getting a fever or something?

 

.

.

.

 

It took you a moment before you remembered that Hanji had said with you every part of the cat transformation would happen faster. You were going into heat!

Oh god. What could you do? You inhaled deeply and took a shower first. You had never liked to take cold showers, but right now that was exactly what you needed.

 

Your body felt like it was burning and everything that touched you felt ice cold against it. The cold water was soothing you a lot and the feeling got more endurable.

 

Then you put on one of Levi's shirts and went to the office, where he was sleeping. You thought about waking him up and telling him, but he looked so peaceful, that you decided not to interrupt his sleep. Instead you took a book from one of the shelf’s in his office and laid down on the big bed. You fell asleep shorty after.

 

As you opened your eyes, there was bright light shining through the curtains from outside, but you had no idea what time it was.

 

The feeling was back again, but this time it was more intense than before. Also, you were now feeling certain 'desires' and you knew there was not much you could do about it.

 

You got up slowly and went over to the office to search for your boyfriend. You really needed him right now.

 

Levi was sitting in his chair and it looked like he was doing paperwork.

 

“Why are you working?” you asked

 

He didn't look up and said “Because Erwin decided to be a little shit and give me paperwork”

You grinned slightly. There had to be a way you could make him forget about that paperwork.

 

“But Levi ~” you purred “Don't you want to join me if I go take a shower now? ~”

 

He looked up and seemingly realized the state you where in. He grinned and shook his head.

 

“I already took a shower today” he said and acted as if he was reading his papers, but you could see him smirking.

 

'Fine. Two can play this game' you thought and walked over to his desk. It took all the power you had to push him into his chair so that you could sit on his lap. He looked up at you and was still smiling smugly.

 

“Leeevi~” you whined out as you purposely moved your hips into his crotch. You had no idea how he was holding himself back. When you first got your ears and tail he was practically all over you. But the little shit of your boyfriend was teasing you now.

 

“Give me a good reason and maybe I will help you with your 'problem'” he said and leaned back.

 

You grinned and stood up. Slowly you removed his shirt from your body, revealing only skin underneath. One of your hands pushed your hair back as you sat on his lap again. Your hips were moving and you were kissing his neck. You bit lightly on his collarbone and he breathed in sharply. Your hands unbuttoned his shirt and you let them roam free over his body. As they got closer to his crotch you looked him into the eyes and kissed him deeply, once. You moaned into the kiss. The heat was making everything more – intense for you.

 

 

“Is that a reason, Levi?” you asked while still grinding into him “I think you're just torturing yourself by holding back ~” You pressed one of your hands on his obvious bulge. “Come on ~” you whined.

 

“Tell me what it is that you want me to do (F/N) ~” he said, grinning.

 

You blushed at first. His love for dirty talk was nothing new, but usually it was him talking and you didn't really know how to sound as fucking sexy as he always did.

Maybe you should just tell him what you want like he asked for?

 

“I – I want to ride you.” you stuttered and he smirked a little more.

 

“Well, I believe you're already doing that, aren't you?”

 

“No! I mean... like... ugh” you sighed and used all of what was left of your concentration to say

 

“I want to ride you, with out your fucking pants on. Because I want to feel your throbbing cock inside of me right now.”

 

He stopped grinning and groaned instead.

 

“Yeah just like that. Who knew you could have such a dirty mouth (F/N)?”

 

Your hands unbuttoned his trousers and you kissed him again. He lifted his hips and you stood up, so you could get rid of his annoying pants and boxers. His cock stood up proudly between his legs and you licked you lips unconsciously.

 

“Want some milk kittie cat?” he joked and you blushed even more.

 

But still, you leaned down and sucked on it a few times, making him arch his back into the chair. His hands caressed your cat ears again and you moaned loudly, sending vibration through his body.

 

“Fuck” he swore again and pulled you up. “Now, do as you promised”

 

Slowly, you guided yourself over his manhood and sat down. He kissed you and his tongue entered your mouth, exploring every inch it could find. You moaned against him and began to lift you hips only to push down again shortly after.

 

He seemed to have an idea as his hands traveled down your sides and ended at your tail. He petted it slightly and you almost jumped at the sensation. The tail was really sensitive and his touch felt incredibly good.

He laughed at your reaction and you got back at him by slamming down harder than before. To hold himself back from moaning to loud, he bit your neck.

 

“Ah ~” you moaned “Nnngh ~ Levi”

 

He began to thrust up in time with your thrusts down and you could feel your orgasm coming.

 

“I'm going to cum. Don't stop, don't stop” you muttered shorty before you came with a loud moan.

 

“Fuck (F/N). You're tightening. “ Levi moaned, before he came as well.

 

 

You rested your head on his shoulder and recovered slowly.

 

“Fuck (F/N)! Did we use protection?” he asked suddenly

 

“Yes I took a pill. Don't worry. No kittens yet “ you giggled.

 

“I wouldn't mind it though ~” he said before picking your sleepy form up and laying you in your shared bed.

 

The last thing you felt was him cuddling up to you before you fell asleep.

 


End file.
